


Trêve

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [52]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Francis est parti de nuit, sans avertir personne, pour rencontrer Arthur. Il a peur que ce soit un piège de ce sale pirate sans foi ni loi. Il se doit quand même de savoir ce que manigance Arthur après plus d'une année d'absence.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Vive le FrUK ! [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Francis chevauchait à toute vitesse dans la campagne américaine de nuit. Armé d’une torche, il distinguait à peine son environnement et faisait appel à ses sens aiguisés de nation en terrain conquis pour avancer.  
Il craignait de courir tout droit dans un piège tordu de son ennemi séculaire.  
Arthur n’avait pas montré signe de vie durant une année entière. Au début, Francis pensait qu’Arthur boudait. Le français l’avait enfin vaincu sur les mers et, selon leur accord, il avait pu profiter du corps d’Arthur comme il l’entendait. Pour une fois, ce n’était pas Francis qui se retrouvait soumis au bon vouloir d’Arthur après une défaite cuisante.  
Après plusieurs mois sans l’esquisse d’une revanche, Francis s’était évidemment inquiété de cette absence anglaise. Et il enrageait de ne pas l’avoir retrouvé avant cette nuit. Durant ce laps de temps, Arthur avait pu monter trois ou quatre plans différents pour conquérir la France et le monde. Qu’est-ce qu’Arthur pouvait être rancunier !  
Francis devait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues à tout prix.  
C’était pour raison qu’il avait accepté le rendez-vous mystérieux d’Arthur.  
Francis était très en colère contre Arthur, en plus. Ce fumier d’anglais avait trouvé sa résidence personnelle sur le vieux continent et lui avait glissé une lettre en français sous la porte pour une rencontre le soir-même. Déjà, Arthur savait où, mais aussi quand le trouver ! Francis détestait se sentir menacé, surtout par Angleterre.  
Pour en rajouter encore plus, Arthur lui avait demandé de venir seul et avait fait appel aux secrets entre nations. Francis ne devait parler de cette lettre et de ce rendez-vous à absolument personne.  
Oui, ça puait le piège.  
Arthur était encore dans une phase de pirate sans foi ni loi. Francis espérait vraiment qu’Arthur respectait encore la charte des nations. Quand une nation mettait sur la table le secret des nations, c’était considéré comme un cessez-le-feu immédiat. C’était généralement utilisé pour parler de préoccupations propres aux nations.  
C’était donc assez rare.  
Arthur n’en avait jamais fait usage avec Francis. Et Arthur aurait pu au moins le consulter pour leur mariage arrangé durant la guerre de Cent Ans. Francis frissonna à ce souvenir. Il avait eu de la chance d’avoir pu s’échapper des geôles d’Arthur.  
Cette nuit, Francis espérait ne pas avoir fait une erreur en accordant sa confiance à Arthur. Il n’avait rien dit. Il n’avait averti personne. Francis se sentait bête de se reposer entièrement sur le secret des nations.  
Il s’agissait de ce fourbe d’Arthur ! Bon sang !  
Francis n’avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que pourrait bien lui vouloir Arthur après autant de temps sous silence radio. Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée ! Francis aperçut enfin une lumière dans la nuit et se dirigea droit sur elle.  
Il arriva à une maison modeste isolée du reste du monde. Il n’y avait pas un seul domestique présent pour l’accueillir et amener son cheval à l’écurie.  
Francis soupçonna immédiatement Arthur de vivre là, quand il séjournait en Amérique. C’était pas bon, tout ça. Arthur ne lui aurait jamais révélé une information aussi capitale sur lui en temps normal. Que se passait-il ?  
Francis descendit de cheval, l’attacha à l’arbre le plus proche et éteignit sa torche. Sur ses gardes, Francis se retourna immédiatement quand il entendit la porte d’entrée grincer.  
Arthur se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec une lampe à huile allumée.  
« Bonsoir ! Ce n’est pas trop tôt. Tu en as mis du temps », râla Arthur dans un français impeccable.  
Francis ignorait encore ce que lui voulait Arthur, mais ce devait être important s’il faisait l’effort de lui parler en français. En s’approchant, Francis s’aperçut d’un détail qui avait une grande importance. Arthur n’était pas habillé comme un pirate tape à l’œil. Non, il avait revêtu des habits de simple fermier. Et c’était une très mauvaise nouvelle !  
Arthur avait quitté ses fonctions de nation en devenant un pirate. Et n’allez pas lui faire croire qu’il devenait un homme bien sous tous rapport juste pour travailler les champs américains. Il redevenait la toute puissante Angleterre.  
C’était sûr. Arthur avait un plan infaillible pour devenir le maître du monde. Et convoquer Francis était certainement la première étape de son plan. Bon. Francis ne voyait pas pourquoi il aiderait Arthur en quoi que ce soit. Qu’est-ce qu’Arthur s’imaginait ?  
« Ne fais pas trop de bruit, s’il te plaît.  
\- Tu n’es pas seul, en déduisit Francis. Ce n’était pas dans notre accord. »  
Sur la défensive, Francis était prêt à se battre et même à foutre le camp.  
« Tu ne crains rien, ce soir. Le secret des nations nous protège tous les deux. Viens. Tu veux du thé ?  
\- Il ne manquerait plus que tu m’empoisonnes.  
\- J’ai quand même une parole et de l’honneur, Francis. On est en cessez-le-feu », râla Arthur.  
Francis garda ses bottes et même son chapeau au cas où il devrait vite fait s’enfuir de cet endroit. Arthur le guida vers un salon éclairé à l’aide de bougies et s’assit dans un canapé. Prudent, Francis prit place aussi loin que possible d’Arthur.  
Le seul élément qui réjouissait Francis était la mine fatiguée d’Arthur. Oh ! Ce sale bâtard ne dormait pas bien. Tant mieux.  
« Avant qu’on parle, il faut que tu signes ce manuscrit. »  
Francis prit la feuille que lui tendit Arthur. Il y avait déjà la signature d’Arthur dessus. Francis lut rapidement le document tout en surveillant Arthur. Ce document récapitulait le secret des nations et rappelait que le secret était de mise.  
« Nous sommes sous le secret des nations. Nous ne dirons rien de ce qui va se dire cette nuit. Pourquoi veux-tu me faire signer ce papier en plus ?  
\- Il est magique. Ainsi, on ne pourra rien dire de ce que nous déciderons aujourd’hui.  
\- Et on peut rompre ce sortilège d’un commun accord.  
\- Exactement.  
\- J’avais l’intention de ne rien dire, Arthur.  
\- C’est une précaution. »  
Francis signa le papier et regarda Arthur droit dans les yeux. Arthur voulait vraiment discuter de quelque chose d’important. Ce n’était pas un piège. Francis ne se sentait pas pour autant soulagé. Il était bien la dernière personne à vouloir aider Arthur.  
« C’est une décision qui a été difficile à prendre pour moi, commença Arthur.  
\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Arthur.  
\- J’ai besoin de ton aide.  
\- Je m’en doutais, fanfaronna Francis.  
\- Ne fais pas de bruit. Tu vas les réveiller, murmura Arthur.  
\- Et qui donc ? »  
Arthur prit une grande inspiration et se pinça l’arête du nez. On aurait dit qu’il allait déjà regretter ses paroles.  
« Des bébés nations. »  
Perplexe, Francis attendit plus d’explications. Ce n’était pas la première colonie en bas âge que Francis ou Arthur trouvait. Généralement, il les confiait à des tuteurs et ne s’en occupait pas tellement plus. Seulement, Arthur avait employé le terme : « bébé ». Le plus souvent, les colonies avaient au minimum cinq ans physique.  
« Bébés comment ?, s’en amusa Francis.  
\- Six mois, tout au plus. »  
Stupéfait, Francis ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.  
« Et tu les as arrachés à leur maman ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, Arthur, bon sang !  
\- Ne crie pas. Ils dorment pour une fois, se plaint Arthur.  
\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu les as avec toi ? »  
Arthur eut les yeux fuyants. Apparemment, il n’était pas très fier de ce qu’il avait pu se passer avec ces bébés.  
« Je suis leur père. C’est tout ce que tu as à savoir. »  
Francis blêmit à toute vitesse. Il avait toujours pensé qu’Arthur était homosexuel et avait été très amoureux de lui en plus. C’était vraiment étonnant. Francis savait qu’en d’autres circonstances, il serait lui aussi tombé amoureux d’Arthur. Seulement, ils étaient ennemis et l’Histoire n’avait pas joué en leur faveur. Mais là n’était pas le plus important. Francis était vraiment perdu. Arthur lui montrait sa plus grande faiblesse : ses enfants. Arthur avait complètement perdu la tête ! Ce n’était pas possible autrement. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait le pousser à lui révéler l’existence de ses enfants ?  
Arthur savait certainement que Francis aurait des scrupules à menacer des bébés nations d’extinction, mais quand même, c’était prendre un grand risque.  
« Je pense avant tout à leur avenir. Tu as autant intérêt que moi à en faire tes alliés.  
\- Des bébés fragiles.  
\- Ils vont être aussi puissants que nous, voire plus.  
\- Je demande à voir, s’en amusa Francis. Il n’y a déjà pas assez de place pour deux superpuissances dans le monde…  
\- Quand Rome nous a rencontré pour la première fois, il a dû penser la même chose. Et tu sais bien ce qu’il lui est arrivé. »  
Francis retrouva son sérieux. Evidemment, il se souvenait du destin de son père et s’inquiétait de disparaître à son tour un jour ou l’autre. Il avait toujours tout fait pour rester en vie. Et là, les enfants d’Arthur allaient modifier la donne.  
« Arthur, ce sont tes enfants. Donc, il y a de grandes chances qu’ils restent tes alliés à moins que tu les élèves n’importe comment… »  
Là, il y eut un grand blanc. Francis remarqua à quel point Arthur semblait fatigué et sur les nerfs. Il n’y avait pas un seul domestique dans la maison. Seulement, Arthur et les bébés. Comment avaient-ils fait pour survivre jusque-là ? Arthur était une catastrophe ambulante dès qu’il touchait aux fourneaux.  
« Hum… tu as besoin d’aide ?, le taquina Francis.  
\- Leur mère est morte. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je suis complètement dépassé ! »  
Francis fronça les sourcils. Arthur ne comptait quand même pas sur lui pour garder le secret et faire des petits pots à ses bébés !  
« Tu m’en demandes beaucoup trop. Engage une nourrice et des domestiques pour t’aider.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu’on apprenne leur naissance. Et surtout pas ce foutu Antonio ! Ils sont trop jeunes pour tomber dans les mains de n’importe qui.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je te rappelle que je suis ton ennemi mortel, Arthur. »  
Arthur le fusilla du regard, furieux. Francis ne fut pas intimidé pour autant. C’était son devoir de rappeler à Arthur quelques petites choses nécessaires à la survie de ses enfants. Et voilà, Francis tombait dans le panneau. Il avait déjà envie d’aider ces pauvres petits êtres.  
« Je sais bien, Francis, dit prudemment Arthur. Seulement, j’ai mes raisons. Tu as colonisé une partie du territoire de mes enfants. Et moi aussi. Et peut-être un petit peu Antonio aussi. Mais j’ai pas confiance en Antonio pour s’occuper d’un enfant. On sait tous que Lovino en a bavé.  
\- Oui. J’ai aussi reçu une lettre de Lovino expliquant à quel point Antonio avait été exécrable avec lui. Donc, tu ne veux pas qu’Antonio s’en mêle.  
\- Et je ne peux pas le voir en peinture, en plus.  
\- Parce que moi, oui.  
\- Là n’est pas la question, éluda Arthur. On ne sait pas comment la situation va évoluer sur leurs territoires. Est-ce que je vais prendre l’avantage ? Est-ce que ce sera toi ?  
\- Je vois. Tu veux que quelqu’un de fiable s’occupe de tes enfants si tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même. Mais qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ? »  
Francis se maudit intérieurement. Il était parti pour négocier. Arthur savait vraiment le prendre par les sentiments. Ces pauvres petits ne survivraient pas longtemps avec un père comme Arthur.  
« Des alliés. S’ils s’attachent à toi, je pense que tu pourras compter sur eux à l’avenir. Et bon, te connaissant, je sais bien que tu vas tout tenter pour garder ces colonies pour toi.  
\- Arthur, tu ne peux pas prendre de tels engagements pour tes enfants. Je sais que tu vois loin, généralement, mais rien ne nous garantit qu’ils resteront nos alliés. Regarde-nous. Nous étions amis avant de devenir ennemis.  
\- Est-ce que tu te serais retourné contre ton père ? »  
Francis grinça des dents. Arthur n’avait pas l’air de comprendre que les liens familiaux ne protégeaient pas d’une trahison.  
« Mon peuple a assiégé Rome. Ne te crois pas protégé d’une quelconque attaque de leur part parce que tu es leur père.  
\- Tu étais en colère contre Rome parce qu’il a tué ta mère. On n’est pas dans ce cas de figure. Et j’ai bien l’intention de les élever correctement. Je ne les laisserai pas à des inconnus.  
\- Mon père était très présent… Et bon d’accord, tous les enfants latins étaient en colère contre lui pour la disparition de leurs mères.  
\- Mais tu es attaché à lui.  
\- Oui. Il me manque. »  
Francis réfléchit intensément. Arthur essayait de l’avoir avec un argument de poids. Oui. Francis pourrait monter les enfants contre leur père et s’accaparer leurs territoires. Ce serait facile. Arthur avait énormément de défauts. Francis voulait voir les enfants pour prendre une décision. Etaient-ils vraiment aussi puissants qu’Arthur le disait ?  
Si c’était le cas, il valait mieux avoir un œil sur eux et leur développement.  
« Je veux les voir.  
\- Ne fais pas de bruit. »  
Arthur l’amena dans une pièce attenante. Francis s’approcha prudemment des deux berceaux. Dans le premier, un bébé dormait profondément. Il avait une bouille adorable, des cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés, et un petit ours en peluche contre lui. Francis pouvait sentir qu’il deviendrait une puissance mondiale, rien qu’en le regardant. Mais ce qui l’inquiétait le plus était l’aura de puissance de son jumeau.  
« C’est Matthew. Et là, c’est Alfred. Oh ! Il s’est réveillé. »  
Francis plongea dans les yeux bleus d’Alfred et comprit que cet enfant les dépasserait en un rien de temps. Arthur ne mentait pas. Ils avaient l’avenir devant eux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information importante : Alfred et Matthew ont six mois au lieu de quatre. J'ai changé l'âge dans le chapitre 1. C'est important pour leur alimentation (et leur survie au passage...).
> 
> J'espère que je ne dis pas trop de bêtises sur l'alimentation d'un bébé et la diversification... J'étais restée sur du 4 mois en écrivant ce deuxième chapitre. Et finalement, en me renseignant un peu plus, j'ai changé leur âge dans le chapitre 1. Même si ce sont des nations, ce sont des bébés.

Alfred se mit à pleurer, ce qui réveilla son jumeau. Francis regarda Arthur, attendant ses instructions. Arthur semblait vraiment exténué par ses nuits courtes et débordé par les besoins primaires de ses enfants. Francis savait comment gérer un bébé, parce qu'il avait souvent été là pour les enfants de sa royauté.

« Je m'en occupe, dit Francis.

\- Alfred a faim et Matthew aura peut-être envie de manger aussi. Il y a des yaourts dans la cave. En descendant, tu as la cuisine. Au fond de cette pièce, il y a un escalier et c'est là. Je te descends Alfred. »

Francis se dépêcha d'aller chercher les yaourts des petits. La fraîcheur de la cave permettait de conserver le yaourt à une bonne température. Mais c'était loin d'être idéal dans la bouche d'un bébé !

Arthur n'avait déjà pas de notion de survie élémentaire pour lui-même, alors pour des bébés, n'en parlons pas.

Francis remonta en chauffant les yaourts entre ses mains. S'il pouvait faire un bain marie, il réchaufferait un petit peu le repas des bébés.

« Tu t'es perdu, Francis ?

\- Non, râla Francis. Tu ne peux pas leur faire avaler le yaourt comme ça.

\- Je sais. Amène-les. »

Quand il retrouva Arthur dans le salon, Francis sursauta. Arthur avait envoyé des étincelles de magie sur les pots de yaourt. C'était tout chaud dans ses mains.

« Voilà. Maintenant, c'est tiède, lui affirma Arthur. Occupe-toi d'Alfred. Je vais chercher Matthew.

\- Hé ! C'est pas un dangereux de faire de la magie comme ça ! »

Arthur lui mit Alfred dans les bras et répondit.

« Je suis à mon plein potentiel magique. Et j'ai que deux bras pour deux bébés.

\- Hé ! Je suis là, maintenant. Et tu aurais pu embaucher une nourrice pour les allaiter. Ils en ont encore besoin.

\- Ils ont surtout besoin de grandir dans le secret le plus total. »

Sur ce, Arthur remonta à l'étage, lui laissant un bébé pleurant à plein poumon dans les bras. Pour une fois, Arthur ne faisait pas preuve de logique. Et ça l'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup. On ne confiait pas ses bébés de six mois à son pire ennemi, alors qu'on voulait garder secret leur naissance.

« Bon. Alfred, c'est ça, dit Francis en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Tu vas ouvrir grand la bouche et manger correctement. »

Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'Alfred mangeait du yaourt. Il semblait vraiment apprécier la texture et le goût. Il était même un peu glouton sur les bords et n'en laissait pas une miette. Francis fut très étonné, quand Alfred attrapa la cuillère et la tordit facilement.

Arthur aurait pu le prévenir qu'Alfred avait une force démesurée pour un bébé nation. Il devait faire attention à ne pas se prendre un coup ou se faire tordre un doigt.

Alfred lui jeta un regard ébahi à la dernière cuillère.

« Et oui, c'est fini. »

Alfred tourna la tête vers l'autre yaourt.

« C'est pour ton frère. »

Alfred lui fit des yeux de bébé martyrisé prêt à pleurer. Francis ignorait si Alfred était habitué à manger plus, et surtout autre chose que du lait maternel. Qu'est-ce que faisait Arthur ? Il aurait déjà dû redescendre Matthew.

« Arthur ?

\- Je change Matthew ! J'ai presque fini ! »

Francis prit Alfred contre lui pour le faire roter. A ce moment-là, il sentit une odeur nauséabonde s'échapper de la couche du bébé. Oh ! Non ! Il était parti pour le changer. Francis remonta à l'étage pour trouver la table à langer.

Dès qu'Arthur le vit, ils firent un échange de bébé.

« Je crois qu'il n'a pas assez mangé.

\- Je le change et on verra après. Matthew a faim maintenant. »

Francis s'occupa de Matthew qui mangea plus lentement que son frère. Il eut l'air bien plus rassasié. Ses yeux tombaient de fatigue, alors Francis alla le coucher en lui chantant une berceuse en français. Oui. Il fallait commencer dès à présent à saper l'autorité d'Arthur. Son ennemi avait déjà quatre mois d'avance pour leur enseigner l'anglais. Il fallait absolument que les bébés soient bilingues. C'était le minimum à faire subir à Arthur.

Quand Francis réussit à coucher Matthew, Arthur était revenu avec un Alfred endormi dans les bras. Une fois qu'Alfred eut rejoint son berceau, Arthur lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent dans le salon.

« Je veux bien t'aider à élever tes enfants, dit tout bas Francis. Seulement, ils ont besoin d'une nourrice.

\- C'est hors de question. Ils peuvent déjà manger du yaourt et… tu pourrais essayer de leur donner des légumes cuits. »

Francis avait senti qu'il devrait faire la popote.

« Les bébés ne survivent pas longtemps sans lait maternel. Il vaut mieux engager une nourrice, la payer gracieusement et la loger ici sans interruption…

\- Et tu crois que tuer la nourrice, une fois qu'ils auront trois ans, ne va pas les traumatiser à vie. »

Francis papillonna des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Tu as des méthodes expéditives, s'indigna Francis.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en de simples humains.

\- Mais en moi, si. Arthur, c'est illogique.

\- Tu me prends déjà la tête, râla Arthur. On en discutera demain… quand ils nous réveilleront.

\- Je n'ai pas été particulièrement discret pour partir de chez moi. J'ai laissé des traces pour qu'on me retrouve au cas où. Si je disparais du jour au lendemain, on va me chercher.

\- Cet endroit est protégé par la magie. On ne peut le trouver qu'avec une autorisation magique. Tu es bien venu avec ma lettre ?

\- Oui. J'ai suivi tes instructions.

\- Donc, tes traces ont été effacées et personne d'autre n'a l'autorisation de venir ici. On est tranquille. Je t'ai préparé une chambre d'ami. »

Francis nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'Arthur pouvait facilement le piéger à l'aide d'une simple lettre. Il ferait plus attention à son courrier à présent. Heureusement, il avait pris assez d'argent sur lui pour tenir quelques temps. Et il fallait vraiment convaincre Arthur de prendre une nourrice pour les petits. Comme Arthur avait vraiment besoin de lui, Francis n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil.

Francis fut réveillé aux aurores par les pleurs des bébés. Voulant laisser Arthur dormir, il se dépêcha de se lever pour s'occuper d'Alfred et Matthew. Il fallait à nouveau les changer et leur donner à manger. Francis réussit à les changer assez vite. Arthur avait tout préparé dans la chambre pour les couches et les habits.

Francis alla chercher encore du yaourt pour les nourrir, puis revint dans la chambre pour les transporter dans le salon à l'aide d'un couffin. Il croisa Arthur à peine réveillé et lui dit de se recoucher. Il s'occupait de tout. Arthur le suivit quand même dans le salon pour réchauffer les yaourts à l'aide de la magie et repartit dormir.

Très bien. Francis était seul avec les bébés. Ils étaient habillés et, bientôt, ils auraient mangé. C'était l'occasion idéale pour se barrer avec eux, leur trouver une nourrice et les élever correctement. Seulement, Arthur lui en voudrait énormément. Ce pourrait même déclencher une guerre terrible sur le territoire des petits.

Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour vivre de telles expériences. Ce pourrait les tuer. Et Francis avait bien l'intention de les garder en vie.

Francis prit Alfred dans ses bras et commença à le nourrir. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, il voyait mieux les bébés. Alfred ressemblait beaucoup à Arthur petit, sauf qu'il avait des yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Quant à Matthew, ses yeux bleus tirant légèrement sur la violine lui rappelaient de lointains souvenirs. Oui. Matthew ressemblait à sa mère Gaule. Il y avait un petit quelque chose de familier dans son visage.

Francis secoua la tête. Il se faisait des idées. Il ne connaissait pas la mère des petits. Ils lui ressemblaient peut-être énormément. Et c'était juste une coïncidence. Et puis, ils étaient bien trop petits pour qu'on puisse remarquer ce genre de choses.

En tout cas, ça lui donna une idée lumineuse pour emmerder Arthur.

« Et cette cuillère-là, c'est pour papa. »

Les deux bébés le regardèrent avec surprise. Même s'ils étaient petits, il était possible qu'en tant que nations ils comprennent deux-trois notions importantes. Et Francis n'allait pas se gêner pour rendre la vie d'Arthur impossible et sa relation avec ses enfants difficile.


	3. Chapter 3

« Il leur faut une nourrice, bordel ! Arthur !  
\- Je te dis que tout va bien pour les petits.  
\- Arthur ! Tu ne sais même pas te faire à manger correctement ! Ecoute quelqu’un qui sait et arrête d’être aussi borné !  
\- Je fais ça pour leur sécurité !  
\- Ils ne survivront pas si tu continues de faire n’importe quoi ! »  
C’était certainement leur cinquième dispute de ce genre. Oui. Francis aurait pu mettre un terme rapidement à cette situation tendue, en allant trouver une nourrice dans le patelin le plus proche. Seulement, Francis était retenu prisonnier de la maison par un sortilège d’Arthur.  
Francis avait plusieurs fois tenté de se rendre en ville. Il n’avait réussi qu’à tourner en rond autour de la maison que ce soit à cheval ou à pied sous le regard amusé de ce fumier d’Arthur.  
Arthur avait ensorcelé l’endroit. Francis avait l’impression d’être son prisonnier plutôt que son invité. Francis était sûr qu’il pourrait trouver une faille un jour ou l’autre, puisqu’Arthur allait au marché régulièrement.  
Il fallait des légumes frais pour commencer la diversification des petits. Francis trouvait que les bébés tenaient bien le coup sans lait maternel. Il espérait qu’Arthur n’ensorcelait pas les petits pour qu’ils aient moins faim ou moins de besoins. Arthur était capable du pire pour garder secret la naissance des petits.  
« Je suis prisonnier de cet endroit ! A cause de toi !  
\- Bien obligé ! Tu sautes sur la première occasion pour informer quelqu’un de la naissance des petits !  
\- Ce n’est pas quelqu’un. C’est une nourrice qu’on va ramener ici et que tu pourras garder prisonnière aussi. Franchement, Arthur, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête !  
\- Tu m’énerves ! Je suis tout à fait saint d’esprit !  
\- On dirait pas ! »  
Et voilà, ils étaient partis pour se traiter de tous les noms d’oiseaux jusqu’à ce que les bébés se mettent à pleurer.  
« Ah ! Bravo !, râla Arthur dès qu’il entendit Alfred chouiner.  
\- Ce n’est pas moi qui hausse le ton, se défendit Francis.  
\- Mais bien sûr… »  
Arthur partit à l’étage pour s’occuper des enfants, laissant Francis se calmer.  
Francis en avait marre. Il était coincé dans cette maison avec Arthur et des bébés à nourrir et à dorloter. Sa seule consolation était qu’il avait commencé à mettre en œuvre son plan pour saper l’autorité d’Arthur. Il ne parlait qu’en français aux petits et faisait en sorte de leur dire qu’il était leur papa quand Arthur n’était pas présent. Il créait ainsi un lien solide avec les petits qu’Arthur aurait bien du mal à délier.  
Même si les petits lui prenaient une grande partie de son temps, Francis s’ennuyait. Regarder Arthur trimer pour avoir un jardin potager convenable ne le distrayait pas vraiment. Il se disputait avec Arthur pour les petits, ce qui créait une ambiance désagréable.  
Il était temps de détendre un peu l’atmosphère avec Arthur.  
Mettre Arthur dans son lit pourrait endormir sa méfiance voire désagréger le sortilège autour de la maison. Francis avait déjà remarqué qu’Arthur avait du mal à contrôler sa magie quand le plaisir était trop fort. Au moment de la jouissance, Arthur pourrait même relâcher complètement son pouvoir. Francis n’aurait alors que peu de temps pour s’enfuir.  
Si Francis partait avec les bébés, il était sûr qu’Arthur se lancerait à sa recherche. Il n’aurait alors que peu de temps pour annoncer la venue au monde d’Alfred et Matthew aux autres nations. Et il garderait les petits sous son emprise.  
Oui, c’était un bon plan. Et Arthur l’aurait vraiment mauvaise. Francis considérait que tous les coups étaient permis entre eux pour assurer l’avenir des bébés. Au bout d’un moment, il fallait voir la vérité en face et garantir leurs survies.  
Allez ! Ce ne serait pas bien difficile de convaincre Arthur de se vautrer dans le sexe. Francis savait qu’Arthur le désirait vraiment. D’un point de vue purement physique. Arthur lui avait affirmé haut et fort qu’il n’était plus amoureux de lui, durant sa période pirate, et qu’il était à nouveau libre. Ce fut une véritable libération pour Francis. Enfin, Arthur arrêtait de le poursuivre avec des rêves de mariage entre leurs deux pays.  
Ne craignant plus la possessivité maladive d’Arthur, Francis avait bien voulu se prêter à un jeu purement sexuel. Oui. Arthur avait proposé que le gagnant de leurs batailles navales aurait à sa disposition le corps de l’autre. Francis avait perdu la quasi-totalité de leurs affrontements et avait laissé Arthur lui faire subir mille délices. Avec bonheur et enthousiasme. Il s’était retrouvé soumis et pénétré toutes les fois, jusqu’à ce qu’il gagne enfin l’un de leur combat.  
Et depuis, les petits étaient nés.  
Même si Arthur se targuait d’avoir eu de nombreux amants et amantes par le passé, il n’avait sûrement pas eu de partenaires sexuels depuis un moment. S’occuper des petits avait monopolisé son attention. Il ne serait donc pas difficile de provoquer son désir et de l’amener à jouir avant lui.  
Son plan était parfait.  
Après s’être occupé des petits, Arthur partit dans le jardin potager pour travailler la terre. Pendant ce temps, Francis réfléchissait au moment parfait pour proposer à Arthur une partie de jambes en l’air. Arthur était réglé comme une horloge. Il lui fallait son thé à cinq heures après une dure après-midi de labeur. Il revenait un petit peu avant l’heure fatidique, parce que les petits se réveillaient de leur sieste.  
Soit il persuadait Arthur de faire ça en extérieur, soit il attendait sagement la fin du thé. Francis était déjà très excité. Le sexe avec Arthur serait meilleur que d’habitude, parce qu’il allait le rouler dans la farine. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Il valait mieux attendre. S’ils le faisaient dans la chambre attenante aux petits, Francis pourrait s’enfuir avec eux facilement. S’ils restaient dans le jardin, Francis devrait monter à l’étage, redescendre avec les bébés et s’enfuir. Il fallait optimiser le temps de son évasion. Arthur ne resterait pas longtemps étourdi par son orgasme. Le crépuscule n’était pas le meilleur des moments pour une grande chevauchée, mais Francis ferait avec.  
Pendant qu’Arthur s’acharnait à rendre le terrain propice aux cultures, Francis surveillait les bébés et préparait son évasion.  
Tout était prêt, quand Arthur revint, éreinté, à l’intérieur.  
Francis aida Arthur à s’occuper des enfants et le laissa prendre tranquillement son thé. Armé de son plus beau sourire, Francis se glissa dans le dos d’Arthur qui était assis et massa ses épaules endolories. Francis se pencha légèrement et aperçut la vieille clef que portait Arthur en pendentif, mais aussi des bandages tout autour de son torse. S’il était blessé, pourquoi travaillait-il autant la terre ?  
« Je m’excuse pour tout à l’heure, commença Francis. Tu sais à quel point on peut être bornés tous les deux.  
\- Je m’excuse aussi, marmonna Arthur. Je n’ai pas à mal te parler, parce qu’on n’est pas d’accord sur un point important. »  
Francis ne sentait pas Arthur se détendre sous ses mains. Chacun de ses muscles était très tendu. Arthur le regardait du coin de l’œil surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Mince. Il se méfiait.  
« Tu peux enlever tes mains de là ?  
\- Tu n’apprécies pas ?, râla Francis.  
\- J’ai pas envie que tu me touches. »  
Francis ne pensait pas que ses projets seraient aussi difficiles à mettre en œuvre. Francis enleva ses mains et permit à Arthur de se lever. Arthur le foudroya du regard. Francis aimait bien le défi permanent que cette nation représentait. Il se sentit encore plus excité par la situation et embrassa Arthur qui se tenait très près de lui.  
Surpris, Arthur le repoussa immédiatement. Francis avait à peine pu goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu me touches. Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?  
\- J’ai pensé qu’on aurait pu occuper notre temps agréablement. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?  
\- C’est non, dit Arthur en rougissant énormément.  
\- Arthur ! Voyons ! Quant tu étais un pirate, tu n’étais pas aussi prude. Que dit ta clef cette fois ? », le taquina Francis en touchant l’objet.  
Francis avait l’habitude de jouer avec la clef autour du cou d’Arthur, les nuits où ils couchaient ensemble. Arthur disait toujours quelque chose à propos de cet objet, sans jamais révéler la vérité à propos de ce grigri. Il restait très vague. « C’est ma pénitence. », « ça me rappelle des souvenirs. », « C’est le poids d’être une nation. », « C’est magique ! ». Une fois, Arthur avait plaisanté, avait porté la clef près du cœur de Francis et l’avait tourné deux fois. « C’est la clef de ton cœur, sweetie ! » avait alors ri Arthur. Il avait légèrement bu ce soir-là. Francis se souvenait que la blague l’avait affolé. Il avait cru sur le moment qu’Arthur était toujours amoureux de lui. Arthur l’avait tout de suite rassuré en lui disant qu’il n’utiliserait jamais cette clef. Il avait continué à parler et à exprimer qu’il n’était alors, mais alors pas du tout, amoureux de lui.  
« Elle me rappelle de ne pas faire deux fois les mêmes bêtises. Je ne veux plus coucher avec toi. »  
Déçu, Francis regarda Arthur s’éloigner de lui. Il avait cru qu’il avait encore une touche avec lui et qu’il pourrait en profiter. Son plan tombait à l’eau. Et ça faisait mal de ne plus être désiré.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
> Il y a de fortes chances que Trêve soit ma dernière fanfiction longue sur Hétalia. Je vais revenir à mon premier fandom : Naruto, une fois mes fanfictions en cours terminées.

Francis était très contrarié.  
Il ne pouvait pas s’enfuir.  
Une semaine était passée depuis sa première tentative pour faire tomber Arthur dans ses bras. Oui. Il avait encore essayé de coucher avec lui. Il avait tout tenté. Il s’était promené torse nu dans la maison. Il avait murmuré sensuellement à Arthur tout ce qu’ils pourraient faire ensemble. Il avait embrassé et un peu caressé Arthur à travers ses vêtements et s’était récolté une gifle.  
Lors de ses tentatives suivantes, Arthur lui avait dit qu’il ne supporterait pas longtemps son harcèlement sexuel de pervers.  
Francis avait arrêté d’insister quand Arthur lui avait crié qu’il était en deuil de la mère des petits.  
Le timing n’était vraiment pas le bon.   
Seulement, Francis devait s’évader de cet endroit et vite. Il n’avait pas envie de s’en prendre violemment à Arthur. Il fallait l’assommer pour un petit bout de temps, s’il voulait avoir une chance de s’éclipser avec les petits. Ce n’était pas gagné. Francis n’était pas sûr d’avoir le dessus sur Arthur. Ils risquaient de se chamailler et de se battre pendant des heures. L’ambiance entre eux était déjà tendue. Francis n’avait pas envie qu’elle devienne à couteaux tirés avec les bébés dans les pattes.  
En parlant des bébés, Francis avait du mal à comprendre quelque chose. Arthur s’arrangeait toujours pour séparer Alfred et Matthew au moment du repas. Francis s’occupait de l’un d’eux pendant qu’Arthur changeait la couche de l’autre. N’allez pas lui dire que les petits étaient réglés comme des horloges pour manger et se faire changer.  
Une petite main de bébé le tira de ses réflexions. Matthew cherchait à attraper la cuillère que Francis avait laissé dans le vide.  
« Allez ! Ouvre grand la bouche ! C’est une cuillère pour faire plaisir à papa ! »  
Francis avait l’impression que Matthew était plus réceptif à sa cuisine et à la langue française qu’Alfred. C’était donc l’occasion ou jamais.  
« Matthew. Si tu es sage, je te donnerai un petit peu plus de carottes. Tu ne pleures pas, tu restes tranquille. On va aller voir ce que fabrique ton daddy. Il faut toujours savoir ce qu’il mijote dans son coin. Toujours. »  
Francis attrapa délicatement Matthew. Silencieusement, il rejoignit l’étage avec Matthew dans les bras. Arthur avait laissé la porte ouverte. Quelle aubaine ! En entrant par surprise, Francis ne s’attendait pas du tout à trouver Arthur et Alfred ainsi.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ! », s’écria Francis.  
Francis ne rêvait pas ! Il ne rêvait pas ! Alfred avait la tête contre le torse d’Arthur comme s’il tétait. Et Arthur le fusillait du regard.  
« Pose Matthew dans le berceau. Je vais t’expliquer. »  
Francis se dépêcha de mettre Matthew en sécurité. Ils allaient se disputer et violemment. Francis le sentait jusqu’au plus profond de son âme.  
Arthur coucha aussi Alfred. Et ils sortirent de la chambre, même si les bébés pleuraient de ne pas avoir fini leur repas. Francis s’attarda sur la poitrine mise à nue d’Arthur. Elle était peu développée. Et un peu de lait perlait du téton. Gêné, Arthur réajusta les bandages autour de son torse et évita son regard.  
« Alors, je comprends maintenant l’absence de nourrice, grogna Francis. Ce sont tes enfants ! Mais évite de faire des trucs magiques pas naturels ! Je suis traumatisé maintenant !  
\- J’aurais préféré que tu le découvres autrement, dit Arthur en se dirigeant vers le salon en bas des escaliers.  
\- Oh ! Voyons ! Arthur. Tu avais toute une semaine pour m’en parler et éviter nos disputes à propos de la nourrice, râla Francis en le suivant.  
\- Ça te gêne que je les allaite, comprit Arthur en s’asseyant dans le canapé.  
\- Je suis très surpris ! Et je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu as eu cette idée stupide… »  
Francis s’était installé en face d’Arthur. Le regard d’Arthur était vraiment intense, comme avant l’une de leurs disputes mémorables. Francis n’aimait pas la magie, même s’il reconnaissait son existence. Arthur s’était bien assez souvent joué de lui avec cette force surnaturelle. Francis n’avait pas envie qu’il arrive quelque chose aux bébés. A cause de leur hérédité, ils pouvaient déjà développer des talents magiques. S’ils étaient nourris à l’aide de la magie, qu’est-ce que ce serait ?  
« Je te dois la vérité. Je suis désolé de ne pas t’en avoir parlé plus tôt. J’étais débordé entre les enfants, tes tentatives de séduction, ton envie de t’évader et nos disputes.  
\- Tu ne voulais pas que je te dénude entièrement. J’aurais découvert ton petit secret », le taquina Francis pour essayer de détendre l’atmosphère.  
Francis savait qu’Arthur lui cachait autre chose. Il le sentait dans sa façon de lui parler et dans son attitude. Arthur était vraiment sur ses gardes. Et lui aussi. Francis s’attendait à tout, sauf à ce qui allait suivre.  
« Crois-le ou non, mais les allaiter me paraît très naturel…  
\- C’est un point de vue de magicien louche.  
\- … parce que je les ai portés pendant neuf mois. »  
Francis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, n’arrivant pas à assimiler l’information.  
« Je suis un peu comme leur « mère », insista Arthur.  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es un homme, contra Francis. Donc, c’est impossible… Et… ce n’est pas possible ! Tu te fous de moi !  
\- Quand j’ai découvert que j’étais enceint, je n’y croyais pas non plus.  
\- Tu ne m’as pas habitué à ce genre de blague… Et… Comment ce serait possible ?  
\- Apparemment, les nations magiciennes masculines peuvent porter des enfants. Si tu veux, je te passe le grimoire qui en parle en long et en large. »  
Francis tenta de se calmer et de digérer l’information. Seulement, c’était très difficile de concevoir qu’Arthur avait porté les jumeaux dans son ventre.  
« J’aurais préféré le voir de mes yeux vus. J’ai du mal à le croire.  
\- Si je t’avais contacté durant ma grossesse, ça se serait mal passé. Tu te serais enfui avec les jumeaux le jour de l’accouchement. Et je n’aurais pas pu te courir après. J’ai attendu d’avoir assez de force pour te supporter toute la journée et contrer toutes tes tentatives débiles d’évasion. Je sais bien que tu veux partir avec les bébés, haussa le ton Arthur.  
\- Et tu t’attendais à quoi en me faisant venir ici et en m’agitant deux petites puissances mondiales sous le nez ?, s’énerva Francis.  
\- A tout. Je suis vraiment déçu que tu veuilles autant me blesser. Tu voulais quand même m’enlever mes enfants !  
\- Je pensais qu’il leur fallait une nourrice de toute urgence, tenta de se défendre Francis.  
\- Et tu voulais aussi te les approprier. Comment crois-tu que j’aurais réagi ? »  
Francis et Arthur se fusillèrent du regard. Evidemment, Francis savait qu’Arthur l’aurait pourchassé, aurait même pu déclencher une guerre ou utilisé tout un tas de sorts magiques pour retrouver ses enfants chéris.  
« Si tu savais que j’allais tout faire pour t’enlever tes bébés, pourquoi m’avoir fait venir ici ?  
\- T’es vraiment long à la détente, râla Arthur. Mes enfants ont bien un père. »  
Francis blêmit à toute vitesse, en comprenant ce qu’insinuait Arthur.  
« Je croyais que tu avais plein de partenaires…  
\- Je t’ai menti. Il n’y a eu que toi », rougit Arthur.  
La surprise passée, Francis commençait à sentir la colère monter et monter jusqu’à exploser.  
« Et ce n’est que maintenant que tu me le dis !, s’écria Francis.  
\- Je te l’aurais crié entre deux disputes, c’est ce que tu aurais voulu !  
\- Je ne sais pas. Tu aurais pu m’envoyer un faire-part de naissance au moins !  
\- J’ai attendu que je sois capable de me défendre physiquement face à toi ! Tu t’en fous de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir ! Tu aurais pris les bébés et tu serais parti !, cria Arthur.  
\- J’ai autant de droits que toi sur ces enfants !  
\- Tâche de ne pas l’oublier. On est à égalité pour une fois !  
\- Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Normalement, tu ne m’aurais rien dit ! Tu aurais gardé les bébés pour toi seul !  
\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je me soucie de toi !, lui asséna Arthur. Tu m’en aurais voulu pendant des siècles, si je t’avais caché l’existence des petits. Tu m’en aurais voulu de ne pas les avoir vu grandir ! Alors, que ça te plaise ou non, tu es prisonnier de cet endroit ! Tu ne partiras pas avec nos bébés ! »  
Furieux, Francis tenta de remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Arthur n’avait pas vraiment tort. Francis comprenait ce qui avait poussé Arthur à lui en parler que maintenant. Seulement, quelque chose le tracassait.  
« Tu savais que tu pouvais porter un enfant !  
\- Je ne le savais pas, lui assura Arthur. Je n’aurais jamais voulu de toi comme père. En tout cas, pas dans notre situation actuelle.  
\- Tu mens comme tu respires. Tu as toujours été attiré par moi. Alors, comment veux-tu que je te croie ?  
\- Ça, c’est ton problème !  
\- Est-ce que tu veux m’attendrir avec les petits pour que je mette avec toi ?  
\- Ton attitude des derniers jours a été exécrable. Tu as encore des accusations débiles à me jeter à la figure ? Non. Très bien. Il faut qu’on s’occupe des petits. »  
Arthur avait sciemment éludé la question et terminé la dispute, ce qui énerva beaucoup Francis. Néanmoins, il suivit Arthur à l’étage en ruminant tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. Francis donna ce qu’il avait promis à Matthew, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Le cœur de Francis était vraiment malmené. Il était le père des deux petits bouts de choux. Il n’était pas préparé à se retrouver dans cette situation du jour au lendemain.  
Ce qui le déroutait et l’enrageait le plus, c’était qu’Arthur était leur « mère ».


	5. Chapter 5

Francis regardait le plafond, depuis son lit, en se demandant comment tout ceci était arrivé.  
Il était père de jumeaux avec Arthur. Cette satanée foutue Angleterre qu’il ne pouvait pas blairer ! Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de répondre au défi d’Arthur quelques années plus tôt ! Francis avait été totalement inconscient des conséquences. Ce qui le rassurait, c’était qu’il en était de même pour Arthur.  
Francis se souvenait bien de ce moment où tout avait basculé. Il avait été capturé par Arthur. Son navire avait été coulé. Arthur avait fait le fier en disant qu’il pourrait faire de lui tout ce qu’il voulait. Francis était son prisonnier.  
Evidemment, Francis s’était rebellé. Il rappela à quel point les relations diplomatiques entre leurs deux pays risquaient de s’envenimer après un tel affront. Et c’est là qu’Arthur l’avait provoqué. Il l’avait traité de trouillard devant tous ses hommes. Comme si Arthur pouvait ne lui faire que du mal. Il pouvait aussi lui faire beaucoup de bien. Si Francis perdait une bataille navale, Arthur pouvait disposer de lui dans sa couche. Et ce, immédiatement.  
Francis avait évidemment négocié. Comme il n’était pas au courant des enjeux, cette fois-là ne comptait pas. Et si Arthur subissait une défaite navale, c’était Francis qui disposerait de son corps. Francis avait toujours trouvé attirant Arthur. Du moins, physiquement. Tout ce qu’il fallait faire, c’était gagner ces fichus batailles navales. Et il en était capable avec un tel enjeu. Du moins, Francis le pensait à ce moment-là.  
De plus, Francis pensait qu’Arthur ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre. Monsieur Angleterre ne pouvait pas gagner à tous les coups. Francis pensait connaître suffisamment Arthur pour qu’il refuse un tel pari. Et bien non ! Le pirate lui avait souri et lui avait fait un clin d’œil coquin en acceptant les termes de leur arrangement.  
Arthur le relâcha d’ailleurs très rapidement pour le combattre au plus vite. Il avait hâte de coucher avec lui.  
Francis ne disposa que d’une semaine avant de croiser à nouveau le navire d’Arthur. Il n’était pas prêt à l’affronter à nouveau et, évidemment, il perdit. Francis avait eu très peur qu’Arthur soit violent avec lui et le prenne de force. A sa grande surprise, Arthur l’avait invité à diner avec lui et avait tout fait pour détendre l’atmosphère entre eux jusqu’au moment fatidique. Pendant tout le repas, ils avaient été bercés par une tension sexuelle intense. Quand Arthur le fit lever de table et l’embrassa passionnément, Francis était aussi excité qu’anxieux. Arthur le rassura très rapidement avec ses caresses douces et ses gestes tendres.  
Ils avaient des années d’attirance à rattraper. Et pourtant, Arthur ne brusqua rien et fut très patient avec Francis. C’était leur première fois. Francis était persuadé qu’Arthur n’avait couché avec personne avant lui. Et lui était vierge. Les baisers s’étaient enchaînés jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent jusqu’au lit. Francis fut pris d’un sursaut d’appréhension. Arthur le vit et s’arrêta tout de suite. Arthur lui avait dit qu’ils pouvaient arrêter cette folie. Il comprenait tout à fait que Francis ne voulait pas plus avec lui. Francis n’avait qu’à l’assommer et partir pour préserver les apparences.  
Tout ceci avait été très tentant. Seulement, Francis était porté par son désir. Et malgré sa peur, il voulait Arthur à ce moment-là.  
Francis avait donc embrassé Arthur avec beaucoup de fougue. Et il avait laissé Arthur le déshabiller. Arthur avait fait en sorte que leurs érections se touchent et se frottent ensemble. Ils jouirent très vite sous l’effet de ce plaisir inconnu et de l’excitation. Tout ceci avait plu à Francis. Arthur y était allé doucement avec lui. Le fait qu’Arthur lui ait laissé une porte de sortie l’avait énormément rassuré. Ils se désiraient depuis très longtemps. C’était un fait indéniable. En pleine force de la jeunesse, il n’était pas étonnant qu’ils succombent à leurs hormones. Quand était venu son tour de gagner, Francis avait été des plus tendres avec Arthur. Il voulait lui rendre la pareille de sa première fois et qu’Arthur s’en souvienne pour toujours.  
Qu’est-ce que Francis s’était fourvoyé ! Ils étaient jeunes, complètement inconscients des conséquences et très attirés physiquement l’un par l’autre. Et Francis avait bien peur qu’Arthur soit toujours amoureux de lui. C’était très possible. Arthur mentait comme il respirait. Francis aurait dû plus se méfier de lui.  
Apparemment, c’était son destin de tomber dans les pièges d’Angleterre pour mieux les déjouer.  
Maintenant qu’il savait la vérité, Francis ne pouvait pas s’enfuir avec les enfants et, encore moins, jouer à les mettre de son côté. Quand ce n’était que les enfants d’Arthur, il se sentait tout permis. Maintenant, c’était aussi les siens. Et il refusait de leur faire du mal et de les entraîner dans son opposition perpétuelle avec Arthur.  
Alfred et Matthew feraient leurs choix politiques une fois adultes. Pour l’instant, ils avaient besoin de leurs deux parents. Ils n’auraient pas deux parents équilibrés et amoureux, mais ils pourraient avoir au moins deux adultes responsables sur qui compter.  
Arthur était bourré de défauts, mais avait quand même quelques qualités, et savait se montrer responsable et attentionné envers les enfants. Il était très protecteur envers les jumeaux, ce qui était compréhensible quand on connaissait son passé. Arthur avait été martyrisé par ses frères. Et il n’avait certainement pas envie que sa fratrie s’en prenne à ses bébés.  
De plus, Francis savait bien comment pouvait se comporter des nations adultes avec des enfants nations sans défenses. Il avait bien vu à quel point les jumeaux italiens avaient été convoités. Et lui-même avait fait partie des candidats à leur tutorat. Il aurait vraiment préféré s’occuper d’eux. Antonio ne savait pas s’y prendre avec les enfants. Et Francis doutait fortement que Feli soit une fille, comme l’avait annoncé Elizabeta.  
Pauvres gosses.  
Francis n’avait pas envie que ses enfants soient récupérés par des inconscients et des incompétents. Il préférait faire ses propres erreurs avec Arthur et les assumer.   
Alfred et Matthew étaient ses enfants. Et ils méritaient de grandir dans l’anonymat, entourés de leurs deux parents.  
Francis sursauta quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il fermait toujours à clef pour ne pas être dérangé par Arthur.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Il faut qu’on parle ! Tu es resté enfermé très longtemps !  
\- C’est urgent ?  
\- Assez. »  
Sur le pas de la porte, Arthur lui annonça qu’il n’avait plus assez de lait pour nourrir les petits.  
« J’avais dit qu’il leur fallait une nourrice, le taquina Francis.  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller en chercher une dans le patelin le plus proche, s’il te plaît ?  
\- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi !  
\- Ça pourrait prendre plusieurs jours. Et je peux encore les allaiter. Tu te feras passer pour leur père devant la nourrice et moi pour l’un de tes amis. »  
Francis ricana :  
« ça va être compliqué de lui faire croire qu’on est amis. »  
Francis ne regretta même pas d’avoir mis les larmes aux yeux à Arthur. Il ne voulait pas qu’Arthur se fasse des illusions sur eux, parce qu’ils avaient des enfants ensemble.


	6. Chapter 6

Francis avait trouvé une nourrice au bout de trois jours. En faisant tous les patelins environnants, il avait fini par tomber sur une mère qui venait de perdre son enfant et qui ne savait pas quoi faire de son lait. Il avait tout fait pour préserver son anonymat. Il avait caché ses cheveux blonds sous un chapeau et avait donné un faux nom.  
Il était très improbable de croiser une autre nation dans des petits villages. Seulement, Francis était certainement recherché par ses autorités et par les autres nations. Tout comme Arthur. Il valait mieux ne pas attirer l’attention.  
La jeune nourrice accepta de le suivre, contre rémunération. Francis attirait facilement les gens autour de lui et réussissait à obtenir leur confiance. Au contraire d’Arthur.  
Elle s’appelait Emma.  
Elle fut tout de suite conquise par la grande maison d’Arthur et demanda à voir les petits immédiatement. Francis se fit passer pour leur père et Arthur pour un ami.  
Arthur avait même parfait leur rôle en creusant une fausse tombe dans le jardin. Les petits avaient bien une mère. Elle était décédée, peu de temps auparavant. Il ne fallait pas que la nourrice se pose des questions existentielles et nourrissent les petits.  
Les premiers jours se passèrent plutôt bien.  
Francis et Arthur avaient un peu de mal à se faire passer pour des personnes d’une vingtaine d’années. Tout d’abord, ils étaient un plus jeune physiquement. A peine. Ils n’étaient pas sûrs que ça se voyait. Et puis, ils avaient des siècles d’existence derrière eux.  
Francis et Arthur savaient que les humains ordinaires le captaient assez rapidement. Et les bébés étaient des nations. Alfred était la nation de la nourrice. Et Arthur occupait actuellement le territoire où Francis avait trouvé Emma.  
La nourrice devait le sentir. Francis avait un peu peur qu’elle se sente mal à l’aise avec eux. De plus, elle venait de perdre son bébé et nourrissait des jumeaux. Il essayait donc de lui changer les idées et de l’occuper dans la journée.  
Et Arthur était jaloux de l’attention que Francis portait à la nourrice.  
Francis n’irait pas jusqu’à séduire la nourrice de ses enfants, même s’il était en manque de sexe. Il préférerait se taper Arthur, ce que le concerné ne semblait pas comprendre.  
Emma avait droit à des regards noirs d’Arthur assez fréquemment. Même quand elle allaitait les petits, cela semblait déranger Arthur.  
Il fallait mettre les choses à plat et se disputer avec Arthur. Encore une fois.  
Une nuit, Francis frappa à la porte de la chambre d’Arthur.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux à cette heure de la nuit ? Tu t’es trompé de porte ? »  
Francis soupira fortement et poussa Arthur pour entrer dans sa chambre.  
« C’est non, dit Arthur. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.  
\- Arthur, dit durement Francis. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Je suis allé chercher la nourrice comme promis pour les enfants. Et tu ne la supportes pas !  
\- Tu lui fais les yeux doux.  
\- Non. Je l’occupe. Je préfère qu’elle soit occupée, plutôt qu’elle se pose des questions sur notre famille. Ensuite, tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, mais tu es jaloux… Avoue que c’est contradictoire ! »  
Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude défensive et changea de sujet. C’était vraiment difficile de savoir si Arthur était encore amoureux de lui.  
« Je n’aime pas qu’elle les allaite. J’ai l’impression de perdre ma place. De plus, elle pense que tu es leur seul père. Je ne peux pas être aussi proche des enfants que toi. Ça paraîtrait louche. Je suis d’une nature jalouse. Excuse-moi d’être jaloux de la femme qui me remplace. »  
Francis n’avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Il avait pu être aussi câlin que d’habitude avec les petits, mais pas Arthur. Il pensait simplement qu’Arthur boudait ou était trop occupé à être jaloux.  
« Dès qu’on peut, on se débarrasse d’elle. C’est bizarre qu’un ami reste aussi longtemps pour aider un proche dans son deuil.  
\- Tu es libre de partir, l’embêta Francis.  
\- You bastard ! Ce sont aussi mes enfants, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié !  
\- Je plaisantais, Arthur ! Je sais bien que tu ne me les laisseras pas comme ça. Mais tu as raison, c’est problématique. J’essaierai de l’occuper loin des petits, pour que tu puisses être avec eux. »  
Arthur était très content, que Francis lui propose une telle solution. Francis aurait cru qu’Arthur serait encore plus jaloux. Seulement, ses bébés passaient avant tout.   
Et ça, Francis le mit bien dans un coin de sa tête. C’était le gros point faible d’Arthur, mais aussi le sien. Francis ne laisserait personne, et encore moins une nation, faire du mal à ses enfants. Et il savait qu’il serait prêt à tout. Tout comme son père Rome, il serait capable de disparaître pour laisser la place à sa progéniture. Et Arthur, certainement aussi.  
Leurs enfants allaient leur mener la vie dure, politiquement parlant, quand ils seraient plus âgés.  
« Je peux récupérer mon lit. A moins que tu aies encore envie de parler…  
\- Oh ! Pardon. Je réfléchissais, lui dit Francis en se levant du lit.  
\- Aux enfants ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ne compte pas les utiliser contre moi.  
\- Ne fais pas pareil, répondit du tac au tac Francis. On tient tous les deux à eux. Pour une fois, on a un objectif commun : leur survie. »  
Arthur le regarda intensément. Le sujet des bébés nations était très rarement abordé. Francis pensait que certaines ne survivaient pas assez longtemps pour qu’on les repère. D’après Francis, celles qui avaient été trouvées ne vivaient pas très longtemps ou régressaient au stade de région. C’était un sujet tabou. Francis se demandait combien de nations avaient perdu d’enfants. Ce n’était jamais évoqué.  
« Ce sont des futures puissances mondiales. On doit surtout faire attention à ne pas rendre leur existence publique trop tôt, lui répondit Arthur.  
\- On ne connaît pas grand-chose sur les enfants nations.  
\- Tu as grandi avec beaucoup d’enfants nations, le taquina Arthur. Et j’ai vu de loin mes frères grandir.  
\- Je me demande si Rome n’a pas sélectionné les enfants nations à prendre sous son aile. On est tous devenu de grandes nations qui perdurent, lui expliqua Francis.  
\- S’il a pris les plus forts, on n’a pas de soucis à se faire pour Alfred et Matthew. Tu as bien vu leur potentiel. Je me ferai beaucoup plus de soucis, s’ils étaient différents.  
\- Un accident est si vite arrivé. Et on n’est plus aux commandes de nos nations, argumenta Francis.  
\- Je ne suis plus aux commandes depuis plus d’un siècle. Et tout va bien pour mon pays. Les Hommes savent se débrouiller seuls.  
\- C’est ce qui me fait peur pour Alfred et Matthew. S’ils prennent leur indépendance trop vite, ils risquent de le payer cher. On est éloigné de tout. On n’a même pas accès aux informations !, se plaint Francis.  
\- Je demanderai à Flyint Mac Bunny d’aller chercher le journal, si ça te fait plaisir.  
\- Tu sais. J’y crois pas à ton lapin volant. »  
Arthur eut un petit sourire en coin.  
« Oh ! Tu vas y croire quand tu auras le journal tous les matins, avant même mon réveil.  
\- La nourrice va se poser des questions.  
\- Le lapin volant te le mettra dans ta chambre et tu feras attention quand tu le jetteras à la poubelle.  
\- Si ton lapin volant existe, dit Francis. Prenons cette hypothèse assez loufoque. Et prenons l’hypothèse assez loufoque qu’il puisse faire le trajet d’ici à l’Angleterre rapidement… »  
Oh ! Arthur blêmissait à vue d’œil. C’était vraiment mauvais signe.  
« Imaginons qu’il comprenne tes instructions et soit capable de les donner à ta Royauté par exemple… Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ton pays s’est passé de tes conseils avisés pendant tout ce temps ! »  
Francis fusilla du regard Arthur qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.  
« Tricheur ! Menteur !, l’accusa Francis.  
\- Hé ! C’est dans les règles du jeu entre nations de tromper les autres !  
\- Mais toi, tu es particulièrement fort à ce jeu ! Je mets ma vie en danger pour les enfants, contrairement à toi ! Ce n’est pas juste ! »  
Arthur le regarda intensément. Il réfléchissait à grande vitesse pour résoudre son problème.  
« ça m’embête que tu donnes notre localisation à quelqu’un de ton gouvernement. C’est dangereux pour les enfants. Et ça t’embêterai sûrement que des informations confidentielles sur la France transitent par moi…  
\- Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu lirais mes lettres.  
\- Tu n’as plus qu’à faire confiance à ton gouvernement », lui dit Arthur.  
Francis vit de nouveau de la peine dans les yeux d’Arthur, mais préféra l’occulter. C’était normal qu’il ne lui fasse pas confiance. C’était son ennemi naturel depuis des siècles.  
« On pourrait conclure un cessez-le-feu entre nous. Je suis l’une de tes plus grandes menaces, proposa Arthur.  
\- Combien de temps ont duré nos cessez-le-feu ?, ironisa Francis. Et tu oublies Antonio dans l’équation.  
\- Je n’osais pas te proposer une alliance contre Antonio, même si c’est très tentant. En plus, ses colonies sont très proches des territoires de nos enfants. »  
Francis réfléchit très rapidement. Il éliminerait ainsi deux menaces sur son territoire et sur celui de ses enfants. Il ferait d’une pierre deux coups. Même s’il savait que son alliance avec Arthur ne durerait que le temps de détruire la flotte d’Antonio, elle avait l’avantage de lui accorder un répit dans les affaires étrangères.  
« C’est d’accord.  
\- Très bien. J’avertis mon gouvernement pour leur demander de débuter des négociations secrètes entre nos deux pays. Il faut garder l’effet de surprise pour Antonio. On ne s’est pas alliés depuis… On ne s’est jamais vraiment alliés.  
\- Exactement. J’imagine que je dois faire un long voyage pour envoyer une lettre à mon gouvernement. Comme ça, la nourrice comprendra que tu restes ici, quand je pars.   
\- J’adore quand on est d’accord, lui sourit Arthur.  
\- Ne t’habitue pas. Ça arrivera rarement », le prévient Francis.  
Le lendemain, Francis partit pendant quelques jours pour rallier la côte, trouver discrètement un représentant de confiance de la France sur le nouveau continent pour lui confier ses instructions secrètes.  
Il fut soulagé que lorsqu’il réussit à revenir à la maison d’Arthur. Arthur n’avait pas profité de son absence pour bouger et l’attendait sagement avec les enfants. Francis ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec Arthur et savoir quand est-ce qu’il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance. Et c’était vraiment embêtant quand on élevait des jumeaux ensemble avec une nourrice au milieu.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur n’aimait vraiment pas la nourrice. Et c’était réciproque.  
Dès le départ, Arthur ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture parce qu’elle s’occupait de ses enfants à sa place. Et ça s’est vraiment envenimé dès qu’Emma, catholique, comprit qu’Arthur était protestant.  
Francis n’évoquait jamais la religion avec Arthur. C’était un sujet bien trop sensible.  
Emma aurait dû comprendre très vite qu’on ne se mêlait pas de la vie spirituelle d’Arthur. Et elle aurait dû aussi comprendre de ne pas se mêler de celle des petits.  
Arthur lui coupa très vite l’herbe sous les pieds en disant que les enfants avaient été baptisés. Francis en doutait très franchement. Arthur n’aurait pas pris le risque qu’un pasteur le reconnaisse et voit ses jumeaux.   
En aparté, Francis eut confirmation qu’ils n’étaient pas baptisés.  
Conformément à ses convictions religieuses, Arthur préférait attendre que les enfants soient conscients de l’importance du baptême. Arthur aurait pu lui en parler avant. Et il était toujours temps de le faire. Et il sera toujours temps plus tard de le faire.   
Francis abandonna l’idée d’obtenir gain de cause pour les baptiser au plus vite. Ce serait provoquer une violente dispute avec Arthur. De plus, il ne voulait pas courir le risque que l’existence des jumeaux soit révélée à cause de ses convictions religieuses. De plus, il ne savait pas encore si ses enfants auraient la même religion que lui. C’était difficile à déterminer pour de jeunes nations. Francis avait vécu à l’époque romaine où une multitude de cultes coexistait et, pourtant, il n’avait pas choisi de perpétuer leur souvenir.  
Malheureusement, la situation n’allait pas en s’arrangeant entre Arthur et la nourrice.  
Emma voulait se rendre à la messe. Arthur se proposa pour donner le culte à la maison. Il s’ensuivit une dispute sur le fait d’être ou ne pas être prêtre ou pasteur et sur la messe en latin ou en langue commune.  
Francis avait les oreilles qui sifflait après un tel échange. Il réussit à apaiser les tensions en autorisant Emma à aller à la messe dans la ville la plus proche, malgré les réticences d’Arthur.  
Arthur était donc de très mauvaise humeur le dimanche, durant l’absence d’Emma.  
Francis essayait autant que possible d’arrondir les angles. Il suggéra à Arthur de profiter de l’absence d’Emma pour passer du temps avec les jumeaux au lieu de ruminer dans son coin. Pour une fois, il avait fait mouche.   
Les jumeaux commençaient à rire et à interagir un peu plus avec leur environnement. Et Arthur trouvait toujours quelque chose d’amusant à leur montrer. Francis avait l’impression de ne pas assurer autant qu’Arthur à ce stade de leur développement. Il était là pour des câlins ou des marques d’affection, mais avait un peu plus de mal à les amuser.  
Un jour, Emma rentra un peu plus tôt et découvrit Arthur en train de jouer avec les enfants. Elle eut desuite un regard suspicieux envers Arthur. Quand elle était là, Arthur évitait d’être trop proche des enfants. Emma ne comprenait certainement pas pourquoi l’attitude d’Arthur envers les petits était différente pendant son absence. Elle avait sûrement trouvé bizarre la façon d’agir d’Arthur, mais n’avait rien dit.  
Francis et Arthur étaient bien d’accord sur le fait de ne rien dire à Emma sur leur famille. Deux hommes ensemble, c’était déjà mal vu. Deux hommes, parents de jumeaux, ça l’était encore plus. Vu les propos d’Emma sur les homosexuels, ils ne se risqueraient pas à lui avouer la vérité.  
Seulement, Arthur et Francis avaient une relation de plus en plus houleuse. Et tout ce qu’ils n’avaient pas pu se dire dans la semaine éclatait le dimanche matin. Ça concernait souvent l’éducation des petits, leur alliance politique et Emma.  
Pour l’éducation des jumeaux, ils arrivaient souvent à trouver un terrain d’entente. Ils n’avaient pas une vision si éloignée de l’éducation. Ils devaient juste se mettre d’accord et se dire certaines choses, histoire d’être sur la même longueur d’onde.  
Arthur l’informait régulièrement de l’évolution des négociations pour une alliance entre leurs deux pays. Francis dût partir de nuit plusieurs fois pour dire à son gouvernement que certains alinéas de l’alliance étaient foireux. Francis fit l’amère constatation qu’Arthur savait tout ce qu’il se passait dans la maison. Même si Arthur laissait à présent la liberté à Francis de partir quand il voulait, il le surveillait de près. Quand il revenait, Arthur l’attendait en lisant un livre dans le salon parfois jusqu’à pas d’heure et lui demandait à chaque fois s’il avait été suivi.  
Ils se disputaient souvent dans ces moments-là à demi voix. Francis savait comment semer quelqu’un. Arthur n’en était pas si sûr, vu toutes les fois où il l’avait retrouvé sur les mers. Francis lui affirmait qu’il avait laissé fuiter sa localisation pour l’entraîner dans des pièges. Arthur lui retorquait que les vrais pièges ne se retournaient pas contre ceux qui les concevaient. Francis s’énervait parce qu’Arthur lui rappelait ses nombreux échecs navals.  
Ces disputes n’étaient pas les pires.  
Francis essayait de prêter une oreille attentive à toute la rancœur d’Arthur envers Emma. Et parfois, il défendait la nourrice. Et c’était à ses risques et périls. Arthur n’aimait vraiment pas l’attention que Francis portait à Emma. Francis devait avouer qu’il jouait beaucoup de son charme pour calmer Emma à propos d’Arthur. Et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Arthur.  
Arthur avançait que, tout petits que soient leurs enfants, ils percevaient des choses inconscientes en tant que nations. Et draguer la nourrice n’était pas une chose à faire en leur présence. Francis rétorquait qu’Arthur devrait être un peu moins jaloux de la nourrice. Les enfants pourraient se faire des fausses idées sur la fidélité de leur papa français rien que comme ça.  
Ceci avait le don de clouer le bec à Arthur. Il partait dans sa chambre en fulminant et en râlant. Et Francis avait enfin la paix.  
Francis espérait que les enfants n’auraient bientôt plus besoin de la nourrice, parce qu’il n’en pouvait plus de la jalousie mal placée d’Arthur. Il ne draguait pas la nourrice. Elle serait déjà tombée dans ses bras, si cela avait été le cas. Un veuf beau, célibataire et attristé, c’était vendeur. Francis aurait pu en profiter, sans se soucier de heurter Arthur. C’était juste qu’il avait peur que les jumeaux aient des souvenirs de cette époque et se méfient de lui. Francis savait qu’il se rappelait inconsciemment de certaines choses de son début d’existence. C’était la présence de sa mère, de certaines traditions oubliées, de son premier langage, de ses premiers pas. Il n’avait pas de souvenirs de son père aussi lointain. Et ça l’avait marqué.  
Les jumeaux se souviendraient de l’ambiance tendue entre leurs pères et de la présence de la nourrice certainement.  
Donc, Francis faisait vraiment attention à ne pas dépasser les limites avec Emma, même si sa libido le titillait fortement.  
« Tu ne te rends pas compte de la portée de tes gestes, râla Arthur un dimanche matin. Replacer les cheveux d’une femme est sujet à interprétation, surtout que tu passes tes doigts très près de ses lèvres…  
\- Dis donc, tu m’observes, s’énerva tout de suite Francis. Elle a tourné la tête juste au moment où je retirai ma main… Et c’est quelque chose que je fais sans arrière-pensées…  
\- Ton sourire disait le contraire !  
\- Oh ! On ne peut même plus sourire avec toi !  
\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu peux être séduisant ! »  
Enervé, Francis se rapprocha à grands pas d’Arthur. Il lui fonçait presque dessus. Apeuré, Arthur recula jusqu’à se retrouver acculé à un mur.  
« Maintenant, je suis séduisant !, rétorqua Francis en mettant ses mains de part et d’autres de la tête d’Arthur. Pour toi ? J’ai pas l’impression.  
\- Tu n’as d’yeux que pour Emma !  
\- Et toi pour moi. J’ai l’impression d’être tout le temps surveillé.  
\- J’en ai marre de te voir lui tourner autour ! »  
Francis détestait quand Arthur lui tenait tête de cette façon. Même si Francis avait pris l’ascendant physique, Arthur se démenait pour prendre l’avantage verbalement.   
« J’en ai marre que tu sois jaloux, Arthur !  
\- Et toi, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien, stupid frog ! »  
Francis fut très surpris, quand Arthur combla la distance entre eux et l’embrassa. Francis ne réfléchit pas plus, ouvrit la bouche et accueillit la langue d’Arthur contre la sienne. Tout son corps s’embrasait d’un désir bien trop longtemps contenu. Francis n’aurait jamais cru qu’Arthur lui tomberait comme ça dans les bras. Et il allait en profiter un maximum.  
Un frisson de plaisir le traversa quand leurs langues glissèrent l’une contre l’autre et que leurs bassins excités se rapprochèrent. Francis embrassa et embrassa Arthur, comme s’il n’en avait jamais assez. Il se retrouva bien vite avec une érection forte de tous ces mois d’abstinence. Francis commença à déboutonner la chemise d’Arthur avec empressement. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Dès que ce fut fait, Francis rompit leur baiser et se débarrassa de son pull.  
Arthur avait le regard un peu perdu, mais terriblement excité. Francis se rapprocha à nouveau et doucement d’Arthur. Le contact de leurs peaux nues fut un véritable délice. Francis caressa le dos d’Arthur et l’embrassa à nouveau. Francis adora retrouver cette langue cajoleuse contre la sienne. Il passa les mains sur les fesses d’Arthur et rapprocha leurs bassins. Arthur gémit sensuellement, lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent à travers leurs vêtements. Et là, ils avaient trop de tissus sur eux.  
Francis décolla Arthur du mur, le coucha par terre et se mit entre ses jambes ouvertes. Il embrassa la peau d’Arthur, la mordilla et la marqua au niveau du cou, avant de descendre tout le long de son torse. Alors qu’il arrivait au niveau de la ceinture, Francis entendit un cri féminin qui le stoppa net.  
« Sacrilège ! »  
Plus du tout excités, Francis et Arthur se regardèrent comme s’ils venaient de faire une grosse bêtise ensemble.


	8. Chapter 8

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?, demanda Arthur, toujours aussi surpris par l’intervention surprise de la nourrice.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop…  
\- J’ai pas de plan. »  
Francis rit en voyant à quel point Arthur était désemparé de ne pas avoir prévu une telle éventualité. Arthur prévoyait toujours tout. Enfin, il essayait. Ses plans tout faits ne marchaient pas toujours quand Francis était de la partie.  
« Ce n’est pas drôle. Et c’est toi qui sais improviser ! »  
Francis arrêta tout de suite de rire en entendant du bruit à l’étage.  
« Merde ! Elle fait ses valises !, s’alarma Francis. Vite une idée ! »  
Francis regarda Arthur et, particulièrement son torse dénudé. Il avait encore un peu de seins à cause de l’allaitement. Et c’est là qu’il eut l’idée. Une idée qu’il espérait lumineuse.  
« Tu peux te transformer en femme ?  
\- Francis, c’est pas le moment d’avoir des idées bizarres !, s’insurgea Arthur en se relevant sur les coudes.  
\- Si, justement !  
\- Je peux changer d’apparence. C’est juste une illusion magique. Je ne peux pas la maintenir tout le temps.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave. Continue à mettre autant de vêtements. Très bien. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait servir si je dis que tu es ma femme. »  
Arthur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour intégrer ce que Francis suggérait.  
« Emma nous a vu torse nu. Et si ça se trouve, elle a vu bien plus.  
\- Je te cachais avec mon corps.   
\- Et elle sait que je m’appelle Arthur ! T’es bête ou quoi ?  
\- Oh ! Il y a des femmes qui se transforment en homme et qui prennent un prénom masculin.  
\- Et tu crois qu’elle va gober ça ? En plus, ça risque de la rebuter tout autant.  
\- Arthur, est-ce que tu as l’alliance qui va avec celle que tu m’as donnée ?  
\- Oui, stupid frog.  
\- Très bien, tu vas pouvoir la mettre. On est mariés. Félicitations ! »  
Arthur avait donné une alliance à Francis pour faire croire à Emma qu’il avait été marié. Francis était un peu étonné qu’Arthur avait les deux. Seulement, il avait des choses plus urgentes à gérer.  
« Couvre-toi ma chérie ! Je vais tout arranger.  
\- Couvre-toi aussi, Sweetie. J’ai pas envie qu’elle te voit comme ça », rétorqua Arthur.  
Francis sourit, mit son pull et s’aperçut qu’Arthur était en pleine réflexion.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Mon faux vrai nom, c’est Alice Jones. J’ai des papiers à ce nom.  
\- Oh… Mais en fait, tu te fais passer parfois pour une femme !, s’alarma Francis.  
\- T’as tout compris, stupid frog. C’est particulièrement utile pour espionner l’ennemi. Maintenant, va régler cette affaire avec la nourrice que je fasse un faux livret de famille à nos noms. Fais durer, ça prend du temps et elle voudra peut-être des preuves.  
\- Toujours aussi prévoyant, Arthur, sourit Francis en lui donnant ses papiers du moment.   
\- Monsieur Francis Williams, lut Arthur.  
\- Madame Williams. Je vais de ce pas sauver la situation, dit Francis avant de l’embrasser et de se sauver sous les cris de protestations de sa « femme »  
Francis sortit du salon à toute vitesse pour arrêter Emma. Elle était déjà sur le pas de la porte avec sa valise.  
« Emma ! Je suis désolé que vous soyez tombé sur une telle scène ! »  
Emma le traita de tous les noms d’oiseaux, en faisant le signe de la croix, et attrapa la poignée de la porte. Francis se plaça entre elle et la sortie pour l’empêcher de partir. Ils avaient encore besoin de la nourrice pour les petits. Et on ne savait jamais ce qu’elle pourrait raconter aux alentours.  
« Emma, je vous dois la vérité. Arthur est en fait une femme. Et c’est ma femme. »  
Emma plissa les yeux et le regarda aussi bizarrement qu’Arthur tout à l’heure. Francis espérait que son mensonge allait passer.  
« Alice n’est pas très féminine. Et elle préfère qu’on l’appelle Arthur et elle s’habille en homme. Mais je l’aime telle qu’elle est. »  
La dernière phrase avait été difficile à sortir. Francis savait qu’il n’aimait pas vraiment Arthur, mais c’était un détail.  
« On est mariés. Alfred et Matthew sont nos enfants naturels. Ma femme n’avait plus de lait pour les nourrir. C’est pour cette raison que je suis venu vous chercher. Mais, s’il vous plaît, restez. Je sais que ma femme peut paraître étrange, mais elle est comme ça. Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti. Je le faisais pour protéger celle que j’aime. Vous pouvez le comprendre ? »  
Emma ne disait rien, ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur. Francis ne voulait pas qu’elle aille dire aux villageois des patelins voisins qu’il y avait deux homosexuels avec des bébés près de chez eux. Qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver ? Francis n’était même pas sûr qu’Emma comprenne les problématiques de genre.  
« C’est effectivement étrange, commença Emma dubitative. Je n’ai jamais eu l’impression qu’Arthur était une femme.  
\- Elle se comporte comme un homme, aussi. Et elle est assez androgyne. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire. En plus, Arthur aimerait passer du temps avec les enfants, sans que ça vous paraisse étrange. Ce sont ses bébés, vous comprenez ?  
\- Je comprends qu’elle soit attachée à ses enfants.  
\- S’il vous plaît, parlez d’elle comme si c’était un homme. Arthur a du mal avec le féminin.  
\- J’espère que ma présence va lui rappeler ce qu’elle est vraiment. »  
Francis n’aimait pas vraiment qu’Emma se prenne comme mission divine de rendre à Arthur sa « féminité ». Seulement, c’était le mieux qu’il puisse obtenir de cette nourrice. Emma commença à lui dire tout un tas de choses sur l’éducation des parents d’Arthur et de l’importance de prier pour régler ce genre de problème. Elle accepta de rester et de se taire au grand soulagement de Francis. Elle lui rappela aussi qu’on ne faisait pas l’amour à une femme qui avait accouché si peu de temps auparavant.  
Après avoir été sermonné un certain temps, Francis aida Emma à porter sa valise dans sa chambre. C’était la moindre des choses à faire. Francis descendit ensuite et rassura Arthur qui s’était rhabillé à son plus grand déplaisir.  
Maintenant que le choc était passé, Francis savait qu’il avait raté l’occasion de coucher avec Arthur. Et c’était bien dommage. Il savait également qu’Arthur l’espionnait régulièrement en se faisant passer pour Alice Jones. Mais bon, Francis savait qu’Arthur trouverait une autre identité pour l’espionner dès qu’ils auraient fini d’élever leurs enfants. Et puis, c’était de bonne guerre. Lui aussi prenait un nom d’emprunt, quand il ne voulait pas qu’on le remarque.  
« Je crois qu’on va devoir jouer le couple modèle, le taquina Francis.  
\- On ne va plus faire chambre à part, sinon elle va se douter de quelque chose », proposa Arthur.  
Francis avait l’impression que son anniversaire était arrivé en avance.  
« Ne fais pas cette tête d’ahuri, stupid frog. Il ne se passera rien… »  
Francis avait l’impression de retourner à la case départ avec Arthur.  
« …tant qu’Emma sera là », chuchota Arthur en rougissant.  
Ce ne devrait pas être autorisé tous ces chamboulements émotionnels.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Alors, je ne peux pas encore poster sur fanfiction.net. Il y a des soucis aujourd'hui. Vous avez donc l'exclusivité de ce chapitre.  
> Après, je ne sais pas s'il y aura vraiment 15 chapitres... Je me suis un peu éloignée du scénario de départ... Donc, il va y en avoir plus.

« Arthur… », murmura Francis près de son oreille.  
Il s’était placé tout près d’Arthur pour un petit câlin. Et il osa caresser le torse d’Arthur dans un geste lent et sensuel qui se fit vite arrêter par une poigne terrible.  
« Je me demandais quand tu passerais à l’attaque, ricana Arthur.  
\- J’ai attendu plus d’une semaine, se plaint Francis. En plus, tu m’avais laissé sur ma faim, il n’y a pas si longtemps. Rappelle-toi à quel point tu en avais envie.  
\- Et ce n’est pas le cas aujourd’hui », lui sourit Arthur.  
Francis savait qu’il aurait des difficultés à séduire Arthur, même s’ils dormaient dans le même lit. C’était une torture permanente d’avoir un mec qu’on désirait dans ses draps sans pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit.  
« Emma ne t’a pas dit qu’on laissait les femmes qui viennent d’accoucher tranquilles, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Ça fait un moment que tu as accouché. Les petits vont bientôt marcher et gambader partout. Et on n’aura plus Emma dans les pattes.  
\- Ce serait tellement dommage, ironisa Arthur.  
\- Je sais que la situation t’amuse. Tu n’arrêtes pas de faire tourner en bourrique, Emma. »  
Arthur ne put s’empêcher de rire. Oh ! Arthur avait de la répartie quand Emma tentait de le remettre sur le droit chemin de la féminité. Il savait comment la rendre chèvre avec tout un tas d’arguments. Et malheureusement pour Emma, Arthur était bien plus intelligent qu’elle et avait beaucoup plus d’expérience dans la rhétorique.  
« Au bout d’un moment, je vais m’en lasser, lui dit Arthur comme sur le ton de confidence.  
\- Vivement qu’elle s’en aille. On pourrait reprendre là où on s’était arrêté la dernière fois qu’on a voulu s’envoyer en l’air. Ça fait un moment que je suis coincé avec toi. Et je ne dirais pas non à quelques caresses, voire un petit peu plus.  
\- Pas tant qu’Emma est encore là.  
\- De quoi as-tu peur ? », dit sérieusement Francis en se mettant sur ses coudes pour surplomber Arthur.  
Il voyait à peine Arthur dans la pénombre de la chambre. Cependant, il put distinguer à quel point la question ne lui plaisait pas.  
« Elle ne va pas rentrer dans notre chambre, tenta Francis.  
\- Je ne veux pas retomber enceint de toi. »  
Francis fronça les sourcils. Tout à son désir, il n’avait pas tellement pensé à ce genre de conséquences. Il avait très envie d’Arthur, de le prendre et de lui faire gémir son prénom, mais pas tellement de se retrouver avec un nouvel enfant sur les bras.  
Francis sortit de ses pensées, quand Arthur le fit basculer sur le dos, se plaça sur son bassin et l’embrassa. Ah ! Enfin ! Arthur se décidait à aller un peu plus loin. Francis attrapa les hanches d’Arthur et chercha très vite à accéder à la bouche d’Arthur. Leurs langues eurent juste le temps de rentrer en contact, électrisant tous leurs corps, qu’Arthur se recula.  
« Arthur ! », râla Francis avant de renverser la situation.  
Francis surplombait maintenant Arthur, son bassin bien calé entre ses jambes. Il allait embrasser de nouveau Arthur, quand celui-ci plaça un doigt sur sa bouche et parla :  
« Deux-trois petites choses avant de commencer. Tu oublies de me pénétrer et surtout d’éjaculer à l’intérieur de moi. Pas de bébé supplémentaire. »  
Francis rougit au possible, comprenant qu’il avait fait passer ses désirs avant la réalité de la conception.   
« Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin sur comment on fait les bébés, insista Arthur.  
\- Oh ! C’est bon, râla Francis en se couchant sur le côté. J’étais plus d’humeur à te prendre qu’à faire l’inverse… Et… Désolé, je n’avais pas vraiment pensé à ça. »  
Arthur déposa un baiser dans son cou et commença à caresser son torse. Le fourbe savait depuis le début ce qui allait se passer. Francis en avait un peu marre d’être toujours dans cette position avec Arthur. Bon. La seule fois où ils avaient échangé, ils avaient fait des petits. Donc, Francis comprenait très bien qu’Arthur n’ait pas envie d’avoir un autre bébé. Et il était tout à fait d’accord avec ça. Et son corps commençait à réagir à toutes les attentions d’Arthur. Il allait forcément passer à la casserole. Il avait envie d’Arthur, mais pas vraiment comme ça. Francis avait l’impression d’être d’un compliqué et n’était pas vraiment avec Arthur.  
Arthur mordilla le bout de son oreille, ce qui aviva son désir, et murmura :  
« Je ne suis pas obligé de te prendre pour qu’on ait du plaisir. »  
Francis tourna la tête pour regarder Arthur. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il avait en tête, mais ça le tentait bien.  
« D’accord… J’aime bien quand même, c’est juste que je n’ai pas très envie là maintenant… Et j’ai quand même envie de toi…  
\- Il n’y aucun problème, Francis », dit Arthur avant de l’embrasser passionnément.  
Leurs langues se mêlèrent intimement, dansant ensemble et provoquant l’émoi. Francis n’était pas sûr qu’une autre nation se serait montrée aussi compréhensive qu’Arthur concernant ses désirs. Son corps devint de plus en plus chaud au fur et à mesure que les caresses étaient données. Son sexe bandait de plus en plus dur contre l’aine d’Arthur.  
Francis sentit Arthur sourire contre ses lèvres. Arthur décala légèrement son bassin pour que leurs érections se touchent enfin. Francis gémit sous la sensation. Même à travers leurs vêtements de nuit, l’expérience était grisante. Arthur commença à se déhancher contre lui. Et Francis adopta son rythme lent. Entre deux baisers, ils gémissaient fortement leur plaisir.  
Le frottement intense faisait remonter toute sorte de sensations agréables le long de leurs verges et entretenir une douce tension dans leur bas-ventre. Arthur rompit leur baiser. Haletant, il caressa délicatement le visage de Francis. Arthur descendit le pantalon de Francis, puis le sien. Il revint se coller contre Francis. La sensation de son pénis nu contre le sien était encore plus extraordinaire. Francis gémit fortement quand il sentit les mains d’Arthur se saisir de leurs érections.  
Francis pouvait faire coulisser sa verge dans cette main étroite, tout en touchant le sexe de son amant. C’était vraiment délicieux. Francis savait qu’il n’aimait pas Arthur, mais il adorait baiser avec lui. Tout était plus intense avec lui. Francis ne savait pas pourquoi. Était-ce l’excitation de coucher avec son rival politique ou un ancien ami d’enfance ? Il ne savait le dire. Peut-être le désirait-il beaucoup physiquement parlant.  
Son bassin bougeait tout seul, à la recherche du plaisir le long de sa verge. Arthur n’était pas en reste et se déhanchait avec ardeur. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient alors qu’il gémissait le prénom de l’autre et toutes sortes d’encouragement. La tension dans leurs bas-ventres devint de plus en plus intense, tout comme le plaisir pris se faisait plus vif.  
Arthur caressa du pouce la veine sous son pénis, puis le gland, avant de faire coulisser sa main sur toute sa longueur. Francis sentit son corps céder soudainement à un plaisir plus intense. Il jouit tout contre Arthur. Il sentit peu de temps après Arthur le rejoindre dans l’orgasme. Francis ne fut pas contre qu’Arthur se rapproche un peu plus de lui et s’endorme contre lui.  
Un câlin post-orgasmique ne voulait rien dire. Enfin, Francis l’espérait. Et bon, Francis devinait qu’ils coucheraient ensemble encore et encore pendant les mois à venir. Ils se retrouveraient forcément à se blottir l’un contre l’autre après la jouissance. Ce n’était vraiment rien. Et il avait bien d’autres choses importantes à penser. S’il s’endormait, est-ce qu’il raterait un second round ?


	10. Chapter 10

Tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Les enfants grandissaient, ce qui voulait dire que, très bientôt, ils n’auraient plus besoin d’Emma. Francis et Arthur avaient une vie sexuelle épanouie, ce qui apaisait beaucoup de tensions entre eux. Arthur continuait à contrer tous les arguments d’Emma concernant sa féminité non assumée, mais commençait à s’en lasser.  
Heureusement, Alfred et Matthew n’étaient pas loin de parler et de marcher. Francis avait quand même remarqué quelque chose d’étrange chez les petits. Alfred n’aimait pas tellement qu’Arthur s’occupe de lui. Il refusait nourriture, câlin et même jeu et parfois en pleurant. Quant à Matthew, on aurait dit qu’il essayait de compenser l’attitude de son jumeau et réclamait souvent Arthur, sans pour autant délaisser complètement Francis. Francis avait l’impression que ses enfants commençaient à exprimer un caractère capricieux pour Alfred et plus généreux pour Matthew.  
N’ayant jamais élevé d’enfants, Francis ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec Alfred. Devait-il l’obliger à passer du temps avec Arthur ? Ou, au contraire, le faire se sentir en sécurité avec lui ? Il essayait de faire un peu les deux. Et les fois où il avait laissé Arthur et Alfred seuls, ça s’était mal passé. Francis espérait que ce n’était qu’une phase. Arthur était très affecté par le comportement d’Alfred.  
Une nuit, Arthur se blottit contre lui. Francis comprit qu’Arthur n’avait pas envie de sexe à son attitude. Arthur avait juste envie de parler.  
« Tu as vu comme Alfred me rejette.  
\- On ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe exactement dans son territoire. Il y a peut-être un différend entre toi et lui. Il est petit, il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il faut que tu sois patient.  
\- Je ne sens pourtant aucun conflit.  
\- C’est étrange, ça », dit Francis en caressant le dos d’Arthur sans aucune intention sensuelle.  
Francis avait juste envie de le rassurer. Ils étaient parents des mêmes enfants. Ceci les avait énormément rapprochés, malgré leur rivalité. Francis avait envie que ça se passe bien avec leurs enfants. Ils avaient vu des petites nations isolées, voire prises à leurs parents. A commencer par lui. Il n’était pas certain que Rome ait été son vrai père. Il l’avait arraché à sa mère. Et Francis ne doutait pas que des nations actuelles puissent avoir le même genre de comportement avec leurs jumeaux. Quant à Arthur, il avait été isolé de tout, abandonné par sa fratrie, et considéré comme trop frêle pour intéresser des nations adultes. Il n’y avait que Francis à s’être occupé un minimum de lui et de son bien-être. Et ça avait été une erreur. Arthur s’était accroché désespérément à lui.  
« Je pense que je ne peux pas être aimé. Matthew finira par réagir de la même façon qu’Alfred. »  
Il sentit Arthur trembler dans ses bras. Il allait peut-être même pleurer. Francis ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il n’était pas amoureux d’Arthur. Et c’était très difficile de lui dire qu’il l’appréciait quand même et que ce n’était pas de l’amour. Et ce n’était certainement pas ça qu’Arthur avait besoin d’entendre. Arthur avait été abandonné par beaucoup trop de personnes pour se sentir vraiment aimé. Sa fratrie ne s’était jamais occupée de lui. Il avait eu la chance d’avoir une nourrice pendant ses premières années, avant d’être chassé vers ses trois ans de son village pour sorcellerie. Tout ce temps, il avait vécu dans les bois, survivant comme il le pouvait. Au bout d’un moment, il était arrivé à se faire reconnaître comme nation par ses habitants. Il était resté fuyant face aux adultes et face à ses responsabilités jusqu’à rencontrer Francis.  
Francis lui avait montré comment être une nation et s’était pris d’amitié avec lui, jusqu’à ce que la guerre les sépare. A vrai dire, Arthur s’était senti aimé que par Francis. C’était normal qu’il fasse une fixette sur lui.  
« Nos enfants t’aiment, j’en suis sûr, dit Francis en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.  
\- Tant de tendresse de ta part, c’est rare.  
\- Je suis tendre, quand on s’envoie en l’air.  
\- C’est bien ce que je disais, c’est rare. »  
Francis ne comprenait pas trop ce que voulait dire Arthur. Il faisait attention à ne pas avoir de gestes trop brusques quand ils baisaient ensemble. Il l’embrassait aussi. Il pourrait ne pas le faire. Mais ce serait beaucoup moins agréable.  
« Je suis sûr que ça va s’arranger avec Alfred. Laisse le temps faire. Il est trop petit pour t’en vouloir pour quelque chose.  
\- C’est une nation. Il y a peut-être quelque chose d’inconscient qu’il me reproche.  
\- C’est une colonie. Même s’il est petit, il sent qu’il est sous ta direction. Peut-être qu’il n’aime pas l’autorité.  
\- Tu crois que c’est une crise passagère ?  
\- Bien sûr. »  
Arthur se détendit dans ses bras. Francis sentit que ce n’était pas le moment d’érotiser la situation. Arthur avait besoin de calme pour gérer ses émotions. Ainsi, Francis et Arthur finirent par s’endormir, enlacés l’un contre l’autre.  
Le lendemain, à part une petite crise d’Alfred avec Arthur, tout allait bien. Après le petit déjeuner, Arthur décida de s’occuper du jardin pour s’aérer l’esprit. Francis confia les enfants à Emma pour rejoindre Arthur, au bout d’une demi-heure. Il savait qu’Arthur était encore chamboulé. Alfred n’avait pas voulu de son jouet préféré quand Arthur le lui avait ramassé, mais l’avait accepté quand Emma l’avait pris des mains d’Arthur.  
« Laisse-moi tranquille !, râla Arthur alors qu’il commençait à faire un sillon.  
\- Je suis sûr que c’est passager.  
\- Il préfère même Emma à moi.  
\- Tu ne vas pas encore être jaloux de la nourrice.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? »  
Francis allait encore tenter de le rassurer, quand il entendit un bruit suspect. Il leva la tête, vit des hommes devant lui, se retourna, et vit qu’ils étaient encerclés.  
« Bonjour ! Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? », dit Francis.  
Francis voulut être aimable. Il ne pensait pas que ça le sortirait de ce mauvais pas. Tous ses hommes étaient armés jusqu’au cou. Arthur releva la tête de son sillon et prit conscience de la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il n’avait pas d’épée, contrairement à Francis. Il assura sa prise sur son piochon, prêt à se battre.  
« Vous êtes les deux homos avec des gosses. Vous méritez la mort. »  
Francis tira son épée et repoussa les hommes qui s’étaient rués sur lui. Il entendit ensuite un cri féminin provenant de la maison. Mince, ils étaient plus nombreux qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Une odeur de fumée emplit très vite l’atmosphère.  
« La maison brûle ! », cria Arthur.  
Leurs enfants étaient à l’intérieur. Francis avait déjà eu peur pour sa propre vie, mais jamais pour celles de ses enfants jusque-là. Et c’était une sensation glaçante. Il se ressaisit vite pour éviter un coup de massue et trancher le ventre de son assaillant.  
« Je vais créer une brèche, lui dit Arthur juste derrière lui. Tu cours et tu pars avec les enfants. Je les retiens.  
\- C’est un plan pourri, Arthur. Je suis plus fort que toi à l’épée !  
\- Tu cours plus vite ! »  
Arthur n’attendit pas qu’il soit d’accord et utilisa la magie. Il éclaircit tout de suite les rangs de leurs ennemis, juste en face de Francis. Francis laissa l’épée à Arthur et se mit à courir aussi vite qu’il put.  
« Sorcellerie ! »  
Francis savait qu’Arthur allait se faire massacrer par leurs ennemis. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour lui seul. En plus, il leur avait donné plusieurs raisons de le détester et de le réduire en petits morceaux. Mais ce qui comptait le plus était leurs enfants. Ils étaient peut-être beaucoup trop jeunes pour survivre à leur première mort.  
Francis entra dans la maison avec un mouchoir sur la bouche, se débarrassa de deux hommes à l’entrée et fonça vers la cuisine où il sentait la présence des petits. Il défonça la pièce fermée à clef et passa devant le corps sans vie d’Emma, avec beaucoup de regrets. Elle avait tout fait pour protéger les petits. Et il n’aurait jamais le temps de lui donner une sépulture digne de ce nom, s’il voulait sauver les enfants et Arthur. Elle les avait mis dans leurs landeaux pour les sortir de la maison en flamme et avait certainement fermé à clef après s’être reçue un coup d’épée.  
Là, où Francis était, il n’y avait que de la fumée, mais c’était aussi dangereux que les flammes.  
Il sortit très vite les enfants de la maison. Il dut les déposer à l’entrée pour se battre et occire deux hommes qui l’attendaient à la sortie.  
Une fois que ce fut fait, Francis prit les landeaux et se dirigea vers leurs chevaux et la charrette. Les hommes qui les avaient attaqués n’avaient pas pensé à leur enlever leur seul moyen de sortie. L’attelage était déjà prêt. Francis soupçonnait Arthur d’avoir jeté un sort pour que tout soit en ordre. Après avoir vérifié que les enfants étaient conscients, Francis calla les landeaux dans la charrette et monta à l’avant.  
Arthur lui avait dit de partir sans lui. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire ça. Ce n’était pas correct. De plus, il savait que ses enfants lui en voudraient d’avoir laissé leur daddy derrière lui. Et puis, il fallait montrer le bon exemple. Et il n’avait pas vraiment envie de laisser Arthur derrière lui, alors qu’il s’était sacrifié pour leurs enfants.  
Francis tourna les chevaux en direction des hommes qui tabassaient Arthur et les lança au galop. Il cria pour leur faire comprendre de se pousser très vite, sinon ils finiraient sous des sabots. Francis arriva très près d’Arthur. Il se pencha pour prendre la main d’Arthur. Seulement, Arthur utilisa la magie pour se transporter à l’intérieur de la charrette, à côté de leurs enfants.  
Francis se releva et poussa les chevaux à galoper aussi vite que possible. Ils étaient bien évidemment poursuivis. Heureusement, Arthur devait être encore conscient parce que leurs ennemis tombaient un à un sous l’effet de la magie.  
Ainsi, ils réussirent à échapper à leurs poursuivants. Francis baissa le rythme des chevaux pour les économiser, évita toutes les villes alentour et se dirigea vers le Canada. Il avait là-bas une maison que personne ne connaissait et où il pourrait accueillir les jumeaux et Arthur en toute sécurité.  
Dès que Francis trouva un cours d’eau pour faire boire les chevaux, il s’arrêta. Il avait encore le cœur battant après cette attaque. Et cela ne s’arrangea pas quand il vit l’état d’Arthur. Leurs assaillants l’avaient bien amoché. Francis était même certain qu’Arthur avait un ou deux os cassés. Arthur avait même la tête sur le côté, comme s’il dormait. Seulement, il avait peut-être perdu connaissance au cours de leur fuite. Il avait peut-être même tellement mal qu’il était plongé dans une sorte de coma réparateur.  
Francis tenta de le réveiller, sans succès. Arthur aurait pu se soigner au lieu de s’occuper de leurs poursuivants. Francis savait que ses réserves de magie n’étaient pas illimitées. Il avait donc fait le choix de les protéger.  
Les enfants allaient bien, même s’ils étaient un peu secoués de ce départ précipité. Francis trouva des vivres, de l’eau et de quoi survivre au voyage. Arthur avait certainement prévu tout ce qu’il fallait pour se barrer avec les enfants au moindre problème avec Francis. Et il changeait certainement régulièrement les vivres et l’eau dans la charrette à son insu.  
Son caractère prudent leur sauvait certainement la mise. Seulement, Francis en était affecté. Arthur prévoyait la possibilité de partir avec les jumeaux en le laissant seul.  
Dès qu’Arthur se réveillerait, ils auraient une sacrée dispute.  
Pour l’instant, Francis était seul à pouvoir s’occuper des jumeaux et d’Arthur, tout en traversant la moitié de la colonie et en espérant ne pas tomber sur des brigands.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur ne se réveilla qu’au bout de trois jours. Francis aurait bien voulu se disputer sur le fait qu’Arthur avait tout préparé pour s’enfuir avec les jumeaux. Cependant, Francis fut attendri par le regard hagard d’Arthur. Il était vraiment dans les vapes à cause de la douleur terrible dans son corps.  
De plus, Francis le soupçonnait d’avoir ensorcelé leur attelage pour faire fuir les brigands rencontrés sur la route. Par deux fois, des troupes d’hommes armés étaient passées près d’eux sans pour autant les attaquer.  
C’était sûrement très coûteux en énergie pour Arthur.  
Francis se demandait jusqu’où Arthur serait prêt à aller pour leurs enfants. Certainement, beaucoup trop loin. Et ça méritait une dispute également.  
Francis était vraiment frustré de ne pas avoir un ou deux mots de trop avec Arthur. Seulement, ce qui comptait, c’étaient Alfred et Matthew. Pas le reste.  
Le soir commençait à tomber. Il leur faudrait encore plusieurs jours de route pour atteindre le Canada. Et Francis n’était pas sûr que leur destination plaise à Arthur.  
Francis s’arrêta dès qu’il le put et installa un campement provisoire. Alfred et Matthew voulurent tout de suite se mettre dans ses bras et quitter leurs landeaux. Cependant, Francis voulait lever Arthur avant. Il fallait qu’il se dégourdisse un peu les jambes. Ce n’était jamais trop bon de rester alité trop longtemps, même pour une nation.  
« J’ai trop mal. Laisse-moi tranquille.  
\- Tu dois faire tes besoins et manger, Arthur. Sinon, tu vas te sentir encore plus mal. »  
En râlant et en gémissant de douleur, Arthur accepta l’aide de Francis pour sortir de la charrette. Il tangua un peu sur ses jambes, avant de se laisser guider vers le buisson le plus proche pour faire ses besoins.  
Francis le fit marcher un petit peu. Et Arthur avait tellement mal qu’il ne parlait pas et se concentrait pour ne pas se blesser davantage. Une fois qu’il fut installé dans une couverture chaude, près de la charrette, Arthur commença à râler.  
« J’en ai marre. Je mets trois fois plus de temps à guérir, quand j’ai plus assez de magie.  
\- Tu en as fait trop. J’étais capable de me débrouiller seul sur les routes…  
\- Avec deux bébés dans les pattes, je ne pense pas. On aurait pu nous les enlever, voire pire, les tuer, alors qu’ils sont encore fragiles. »  
En même temps, Arthur n’avait pas totalement tort. C’était juste que Francis avait envie de se disputer avec lui. De toute façon, il avait le sujet de dispute tout trouvé.  
« A part ça, tu projetais certainement de t’enfuir dans mon dos avec les enfants. Tout était prêt, dit Francis en haussant la voix et en prenant Alfred dans ses bras pour le poser près d’Arthur.  
\- J’étais ouvert à toutes les éventualités. On ne peut pas dire qu’on se soit toujours bien entendu. Et je me méfiais de la nourrice. Elle a sûrement tout raconté au prêtre du coin…  
\- Elle a essayé de sauver les enfants des flammes. Et c’est certainement plus par ignorance et par naïveté qu’elle a parlé de nous.  
\- Elle voulait me sauver des flammes de l’enfer !  
\- Justement, elle ne pensait pas à mal. »

Francis avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens. La seule véritable explication à leur agression était qu’Emma s’était confiée sur ce qu’elle vivait à quelqu’un à la messe du dimanche. Ils vivaient en autarcie, évitant tout contact avec l’extérieur. Seul Emma pouvait avoir parlé d’eux.  
« Tout ceci ne justifie pas que tu avais tout préparé pour te barrer !, surenchérit Francis en prenant Matthew dans ses bras.  
\- Désolé, de ne pas te faire totalement confiance !  
\- Je ne cherchais pas à me barrer ! Avec les enfants, en plus ! Je pensais qu’on était d’accord que le mieux pour eux était qu’on les élève ensemble.  
\- Eh bien, je n’étais pas sûr que tu respectes cet accord tacite. Malheureusement, on s’est fait assez de coups bas pour ne plus savoir se faire confiance.  
\- Je te connais. Et je pensais que tu ne partirais pas avec les enfants. Tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de me faire ça, siffla Francis.  
\- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver entre nous, dit tristement Arthur, déjà las de cette dispute. Et puis, je pensais que tu me laisserais derrière moi.  
\- Et quel exemple pour les enfants. Et comment j’aurais pu leur expliquer que je te laisse derrière nous. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça. »  
Il vit Arthur assez chamboulé par sa réponse.  
« Et non, je n’ai pas fait ça pour toi », dit avec rage Francis.  
Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence pesant. Leurs enfants n’avaient pas osé dire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient assez fatigués par le fait de voyager. Et ils n’avaient sûrement pas aimé que leurs parents se disputent devant eux.  
Ce devait être la première fois qu’Arthur et Francis se disputaient devant Alfred et Matthew. Francis le réalisa au moment de les coucher. Ses enfants étaient épuisés, mais cherchaient à être câlinés. Francis mit du temps à les endormir et à les remettre dans leurs landeaux.  
Quant à Arthur, il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur bien avant les jumeaux. Francis fut obligé de le réveiller pour le remettre dans la charrette.  
On ne savait jamais. Ils pourraient devoir repartir très vite.  
Francis veilla toute la nuit, en espérant qu’il pourrait vite se reposer dans sa maison au Canada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'essaie juste un truc au niveau de la présentation. Je sais que j'ai du mal avec la présentation sur AO3.
> 
> Bon, je suis obligée de publier sur fanfiction.net pour republier ici correctement. Si vous avez une autre astuce, je suis preneuse.

Francis regardait avec inquiétude Alfred se débattre dans les bras d'Arthur.

« Je vais te poser, Alfred, et tu iras vers ton papa. Alors, arrête de gigoter. »

Ça se passait de plus en plus mal avec Alfred qui rejetait Arthur. Francis ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alfred se comportait ainsi. Ils n'y avaient aucun problème majeur dans sa colonie. Et Arthur s'occupait bien de lui. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Arthur mit Alfred sur ses deux jambes en face de Francis. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Alfred pour se détacher d'Arthur pour aller vers Francis. C'étaient ses premiers pas. Et c'était très émouvant. Francis était très fier de son fils.

Bien sûr, Alfred avait déjà tenté de se mettre debout et de faire quelques pas dans leur maison au Canada. Leur voyage jusqu'à cette maison s'était plutôt bien passé. Arthur avait également récupéré toute sa forme physique et magique. Et ils étaient installé depuis quelques jours. En voyant Alfred se mettre debout et chercher à marcher, ils avaient décidé de l'aider un petit peu. Francis accueillit dans ses bras son petit bonhomme tout fier de ses premiers pas. Il n'allait pas tarder à parler.

« Daddy ! Papa ! »

Francis prit Alfred dans ses bras pour le féliciter pour ses premiers pas et se dirigea vers Matthew qui les appelait. Matthew n'était pas encore prêt à marcher, mais commençait déjà à parler. Au plus grand bonheur d'Arthur, il avait dit « daddy » en premier. Matthew n'avait aucun problème avec Arthur, acceptant câlin et jeux, et apprenant de plus en plus de mots.

A la grande surprise de Francis, Matthew prit appui sur la rambarde de son berceau et se mit difficilement debout sur ses jambes. Les premiers pas d'Alfred l'avaient sûrement donné envie de faire pareil.

« Papa », dit Alfred pour attirer son attention.

Décidemment, c'était le jour des premières fois. Francis était très content de voir ses fils grandir. Pour l'instant, ils évoluaient à un rythme humain. Ce serait certainement ainsi jusqu'à leurs trois ans. Ensuite, ils risquaient de grandir un peu plus lentement que des enfants normaux.

Arthur à ses côtés était également ému. Il prit dans ses bras Matthew qui le réclamait. Ils se mirent dans le salon avec des jeux et observèrent leurs enfants jouer ensemble. Alfred avait tendance à s'accaparer les jouets et Matthew à faire avec ce qui lui restait. Parfois, Matthew arrivait à subtiliser les jouets d'Alfred en douce. Et là, Alfred lui piquait son ours polaire en peluche. Et là, c'était la crise ! Matthew tenait beaucoup à cette peluche et n'aimait vraiment pas que son jumeau touche à son doudou.

« On n'a jamais discuté du moment où on les présenterait au monde, dit Arthur.

\- Je pense que ce ne sera pas demain. On a tout notre temps, répondit Francis. Ils sont trop jeunes pour se défendre.

\- Je sais. Mais pendant ce temps, nous prenons beaucoup de risques.

\- Il se passe quelque chose de grave au Royaume-Uni ?

\- Non, pas particulièrement. Mais avec notre alliance, on s'est fait des ennemis communs particulièrement puissants. Et nous ne sommes pas là, pour conseiller nos dirigeants. Et encore moins, pour gérer nos ennemis.

\- Antonio et Gilbert comprendront très bien notre alliance, quand ils verront les jumeaux. Plus grands. Leurs alliés, je m'en fous un petit peu de ce qu'ils pensent, lui avoua Francis.

\- Tu sais que ça peut prendre des siècles pour qu'ils atteignent un âge convenable. Tes amis ne seront peut-être pas compréhensifs pendant autant de temps. De plus, notre alliance risque de ne pas tenir très longtemps.

\- Il y a des rumeurs ?

\- Je sais comment ça se passe entre nos deux pays. Et j'ai un peu forcé la main à mes dirigeants et toi aussi. Je crains autant les humains que les nations. Ils vont se poser des questions sur notre absence. Et ils nous recherchent sûrement. Ils vont finir par nous trouver, s'en inquiéta Arthur.

\- On doit au moins attendre qu'ils aient cinq ans physiques.

\- Ces cinq ans physiques risquent d'être longs à atteindre. Ce sont pour l'instant de petites colonies.

\- Je sens qu'on va devoir encourager la conquête de l'Ouest. Plus leurs territoires seront grands et prospères, plus vite, ils grandiront.

\- Ça a un coût.

\- Je suis sûr que leurs terres sont pleines de ressources. Il est temps de donner des instructions les concernant. »

Arthur grimaça. Francis savait quand ces méninges tournaient à plein régime.

« On doit faire ça subtilement, sinon tout le monde se doutera qu'on protège particulièrement ces colonies. Soit on commence à se mêler à nouveau de toute notre vie politique, soit on donne des instructions sur toutes nos colonies. Dans le premier cas, ce sera compliqué de tout suivre. Dans le deuxième cas, nos dirigeants vont vite comprendre qu'on élève des colonies. Ils ne seront juste pas lesquelles.

\- Et ils seront à peu près où nous chercher. Seulement, on ne peut se permettre que la deuxième solution avec le peu d'informations qu'on a.

\- On envoie un message général pour le développement de nos colonies ?

\- On risque de rentrer en conflit dans certaines régions du monde et de briser notre alliance. On attend leurs trois ans pour lancer une telle tactique », conclut Francis.

Arthur hocha la tête, pour signifier son accord.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas le comportement d'Alfred. Et ça devient problématique. Tu es le seul à pouvoir t'en occuper correctement, râla Arthur.

\- On trouvera une solution. Pour l'instant, il n'a dit que ses premiers mots. On pourra en discuter avec lui, à un moment donné, et comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

\- Ça m'embête de devoir attendre », bouda Arthur.

Francis rit en le voyant ainsi. Ça l'avait toujours amusé de voir Arthur embêté par une situation. Son génie ne pouvait pas le sortir de toutes les situations.

« Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Désolé. C'est ta tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?, s'énerva Arthur.

\- Tu fais la même que lorsque je t'avais pris ton arc pour l'essayer.

\- Ouais, bon… J'y tenais à cet arc. Il me permettait de me défendre face à mes frères.

\- Et il me semble que je t'en ai donné un peu plus équilibré et efficace.

\- Je l'avais fait moi-même. J'y tenais, stupid frog.

\- Tu l'as remplacé assez vite, quand même.

\- Je tenais aussi à celui que tu m'as offert. C'était un cadeau de ta part. Et en plus, il terrorisait encore plus mes frères. Ils ont fait moins les malins à partir de là.

\- Comme quoi, on est capable de s'entendre de temps en temps.

\- Il suffirait qu'on s'entende vraiment pour qu'on soit les rois du monde. »

Francis soupira. Arthur n'avait pas vraiment tort. Ensemble, ils auraient déjà conquis le monde en entier. S'ils ne se battaient pas ensemble continuellement, ils auraient accompli de grandes choses. Seulement, ce serait passé par une fusion de leurs pays. A l'époque, Arthur pensait qu'un mariage aurait suffi à les maintenir tous les deux en vie. Cependant, la réalité aurait pu être tout autre. Déjà, l'un d'eux aurait pu disparaître au profit de l'autre. Ensuite, ils auraient pu avoir un enfant qui les aurait remplacés. Et surtout, Francis n'aimait pas Arthur. Francis n'avait pas envie d'être victime d'un mariage arrangé.

« Tu sais très bien qu'avec nos caractères, ça n'aurait pas marché.

\- Tu as changé depuis la guerre de cent ans. Avant, tu n'étais pas aussi agressif avec moi.

\- La faute à qui ? Tu as perdu ma confiance, ce jour-là. Et tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on se dispute devant les enfants, râla Francis.

\- Non. Je n'y tiens pas. J'aimerai que tu me refasses confiance, c'est tout.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Tu le fais bien avec les enfants, argumenta Arthur.

\- Nos intérêts convergent.

\- Il suffit de faire converger nos intérêts.

\- Nos peuples se détestent. Ce n'est pas aussi facile.

\- Un bon coup de propagande et ça passe. »

Francis soupira devant l'acharnement d'Arthur.

« J'ai parlé d'alliance, mais pas de mariage, se défendit Arthur.

\- Avec toi, ce n'est jamais loin. Je suis persuadé que tu es encore amoureux de moi. »

Arthur se tut, en croisant les bras sur son torse, les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux. Francis se sentit mal. Evidemment. Arthur l'aimait toujours. Ils avaient vraiment fait la bêtise de coucher ensemble. D'avoir des enfants ensemble. Sans que cet amour soit réciproque. Francis aurait dû se douter de quelque chose et ne pas céder à son désir physique pour Arthur.

« Arthur, tu sais bien que je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Pourquoi m'as-tu défié de coucher ensemble, alors que tu savais que ça te ferait du mal ?

\- J'avais envie de toi, dit Arthur en séchant une larme. Je ne savais pas qu'on ferait des enfants ensemble, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais défié. Je pensais que les conséquences n'engageaient que moi-même. Toi, tu t'en foutais vraiment. Et moi, je voulais être proche de toi, même si c'était illusoire.

\- Arthur, ce n'est pas en couchant avec moi que tu vas réveiller des sentiments inexistants…

\- Tu aimes vraiment remuer le couteau dans la plaie, s'énerva Arthur. C'était une erreur !

\- Alors, pourquoi recommencer de coucher avec moi, ensuite ?

\- Tu es comme une drogue pour moi. J'en veux plus, j'en veux toujours plus ! »

Ce fut au tour de Francis d'être énervé. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'Arthur s'accroche désespérément à lui comme ça. C'était toxique. C'était pas normal. Arthur devrait passer à autre chose. Ils n'avaient plus la même relation que lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

« Et tu n'auras pas plus ! Arrête, Arthur, d'espérer plus de moi ! Tu as vu où ça nous a mené !

\- Je te plais un minimum.

\- C'est physique, Arthur ! Et je me demande bien ce que tu me trouves encore ! On passe notre temps à se disputer. Tu t'accroches à notre enfance !

\- Je ne m'accroche pas à notre enfance. Je sais quelle personne formidable tu as été pour moi, c'est sûr. Mais tu l'es encore pour tes proches. C'est cet homme que j'aime !, cria presque Arthur. Je sais que je n'ai que le pire de toi-même. Et même, j'accepte ce côté sombre de toi. Tu sauras toujours me remettre les idées en place !

\- Apparemment, je n'y arrive pas ! Tu m'aimes toujours !

\- Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne sais pas faire autrement ! Tu ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments. Et je ne peux pas le faire non plus, stupid frog ! »

Un pleur de bébé les figea sur place. Mince. Ils avaient oublié la présence des enfants. Et même s'ils ne comprenaient pas forcément ce qu'ils se disaient, ils avaient compris que la dispute était grave. Francis prit dans ses bras Alfred pour le calmer et le remettre dans le berceau. Il fallait qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout de cette dispute. C'était important qu'Arthur puisse tourner la page.

Arthur prit Matthew dans ses bras à son tour.

« J'aurais toujours des sentiments pour toi, dit Arthur en posant Matthew dans le berceau.

\- Je ne t'aime pas », répondit Francis avec conviction.

A leur grande surprise, Alfred parla :

« T'aime pas. »

Avant que Francis ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Arthur s'était enfui en larmes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Bon, je sais déjà qu'il y aura plus que 15 chapitres pour cette histoire (mais je ne sais pas encore combien).  
> Bonne lecture !

Francis avait d'abord cru qu'Alfred avait répété innocemment ce qu'il avait dit à Arthur. Il s'était empressé de s'excuser d'avoir parlé de tout ceci devant les enfants. Arthur avait très mal vécu ce double rejet d'un coup. Il pouvait encore l'accepter de Francis, il était habitué après tout, mais pas d'Alfred.

Alfred était son fils. Ce n'était pas possible qu'Alfred le déteste à un âge aussi tendre.

Et pourtant, Alfred semblait avoir bien compris le sens de : « T'aime pas » et en abusait un peu trop.

Dès qu'Arthur essayait de le prendre dans ses bras, Alfred criait cette phrase à pleins poumons et gigotait dans tous les sens. Arthur était de plus en plus atteint par l'attitude d'Alfred. Il n'osait même plus s'approcher du petit monstre.

Francis fit l'essai de prendre Alfred dans les bras pour le passer à Arthur. Et ce fut un échec. Alfred avait même failli tomber en gigotant dans tous les sens. Pour sa sécurité, Arthur ne l'approchait quasiment plus. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Alfred tombe ou se fasse mal en essayant d'échapper à Arthur.

L'ambiance était donc très tendue.

Francis avait pris ses distances avec Arthur et s'en félicitait. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à coucher ensemble, sans que leurs sentiments soient réciproques. Francis devait trouver un autre exutoire à ses pulsions ou une personne à aimer. Ce serait un peu difficile, tant que les enfants seraient petits, mais Francis se promettait de rattraper ce temps-là avec différents partenaires.

Francis était quand même triste du comportement d'Alfred. Arthur ne méritait vraiment pas d'être rejeté de cette manière par son fils.

« T'aime pas !, cria Alfred, alors qu'Arthur passait seulement devant son aire de jeux.

-Alfred, ça ne se dit pas, réagit immédiatement Francis. C'est ton daddy ! Il t'aime beaucoup ! Arthur… »

Arthur était parti précipitamment du salon, vers un endroit que Francis appréciait très peu : la cave. Francis aurait bien aimé y conserver un peu de vin. Cependant, la place avait été prise par tous les accessoires de magie d'Arthur. Apparemment, la magie fonctionnait mieux dans une cave rendue glauque par des ingrédients louches. Et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe qu'Arthur se réfugie là-dedans. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait inventer comme sort idiot, sous le coup du chagrin ?

« Arthur ! Ne fais pas de bêtises, en bas. Je suis sûre que c'est juste une période difficile à passer avec Alfred. Je lui ferai la leçon tous les jours… Arthur ? »

Arthur ressortit de la cave, avec tout un tas de fioles et de récipients. Il avait le souffle court. Il était autant affolé que peiné.

« Tiens ! Va cacher tout ceci très loin de moi !, lui dit Arthur.

-Et pourquoi ?, se méfia Francis.

-Sinon, je vais faire une grosse connerie. »

C'était rare qu'Arthur soit vulgaire. Ce devait donc être important.

« Et ça sert à quoi ?

-A faire des sorts idiots, éluda Arthur. Il ne faut pas que je m'en serve. Je t'en prie. Cache tout ceci. Loin d'ici.

-Si c'est une technique pour m'éloigner pour que tu fasses un sort en douce…

-Pas du tout. J'ai confiance en toi, pour m'empêcher d'utiliser ces ingrédients. Et de toute façon, tu vas revenir pour nos enfants.

-D'accord, dit Francis avec une idée derrière la tête. Mais si je vais loin, il faudrait que je puisse revenir vite. »

Arthur chercha dans ses poches, sortit un dé phosphorescent et l'ensorcela d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Tu le prends dans ta main et tu l'agites bien fort, pour revenir ici. Tu ne le donnes à personne. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un invité surprise. »

Francis se prépara à partir, en espérant qu'Alfred ne ferait pas trop de misère à Arthur. Il ne savait pas ce à quoi servaient les ingrédients à cacher, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui aurait une petite idée de leurs possibles utilisations. Et il n'allait pas se gêner pour trouver cette nation proche de leur localisation actuelle.

Arthur ne devrait pas lui faire autant confiance.

Francis adorait embêter Arthur. Et les conséquences d'un sort idiot sont forcément amusantes à découvrir. Et si on a un ou des complices qu'Arthur ne peut pas blairer, c'est encore mieux.

Un petit saut chez Ecosse s'imposait.


	14. Chapter 14

Francis avait prévu une bonne bouteille de whisky pour amadouer Ecosse.  
Alba était bien plus bavard avec un coup dans le pif et surtout bien plus accommodant.  
Francis s’était rendu incognito en Nouvelle Ecosse, en espérant retrouver Alba assez rapidement. Il n’avait pas très envie de rentrer en Europe, juste pour savoir ce qu’Arthur prévoyait comme sort. Heureusement, Alba était bien présent dans sa maison en Nouvelle Ecosse.  
« Bonjour ! Il paraît que tu es porté disparu depuis un an à peu près. Et Arthur depuis plus longtemps encore, dit de suite Alba pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet.  
\- Et oui, des affaires personnelles à régler ! Tu sais ce que c’est. Ça t’est déjà arrivé. Je compte sur ta discrétion. Je n’ai pas envie de réapparaître pour le moment.   
\- Mouais. Et tu ne sais pas où est l’avorton tyrannique ? Il donne des ordres dont ne sait où. Et il a confié le commandement à Cymru !   
\- Oh ! Tu t’étonnes qu’Arthur ne te porte pas dans son cœur, plaisanta Francis.  
\- C’est surtout que Cymru ne déclarera l’indépendance de personne. Il a trop la trouille de revoir Arthur et d’avoir mal fait, râla Alba. Allez ! Entre ! Et j’espère que tu ne m’as pas apporté de la camelote. »  
Francis lui remit derechef la bouteille de whisky dans les mains.  
« Allez ! Trinquons à ton non-retour ! »  
Francis avait prévu du vin pour lui-même. Il préférait éviter une cuite monumentale, surtout s’il voulait retirer des informations à Alba. Les verres s’entrechoquèrent. Et ils burent la première gorgée pour Francis et le verre entier pour Alba.  
« Ah ! ça fait du bien. J’imagine que tu ne vas pas me raconter ce que tu as fait de ton temps libre…  
\- Evidemment », lui sourit énigmatiquement Francis.   
Francis ne dirait rien sur ses enfants. Cependant, il parlerait un peu d’Arthur. Il fallait dire à Alba qu’il l’ait vu au moins.  
« Et cette alliance franco-britannique est trop belle pour être vraie. Ce n’est pas possible que vos dirigeants aient décidé ça tous seuls, râla Alba.  
\- On s’est mis d’accord avec Arthur.  
\- Oh ! C’est pas vrai ! Une belle première !, dit Alba en se resservant. Tu l’as vu, alors ? Le pirate s’est rangé ?  
\- Plus de pirate, lui avoua Francis.  
\- Il prépare un sale coup ?  
\- Je ne dois rien dire. C’est mon accord avec Arthur.  
\- Un sale coup ensemble ! », comprit Alba.  
Il avala cul sec son deuxième verre.  
« Ce n’est pas possible que vous vous entendiez aussi bien. Il se passe quelque chose de grave. Et je ne suis pas au courant.  
\- On a des intérêts politiques communs.  
\- Cette explication me rassure un peu plus. Dis-moi, ce n’est pas une visite de courtoisie. Tu veux rester caché, mais tu viens me voir. Ce doit être important.  
\- Assez, dit Francis. Je t’ai connu moins direct.  
\- Quand deux ennemis jurés s’allient, je ne peux être que prudent. »  
Mince. Alba ne touchait plus à son verre. Il était encore assez sobre pour mener la conversation où il voulait, le bougre. Francis le resservit et aborda l’un des sujets de sa visite.  
« Avant qu’Arthur ne disparaisse, il était assez étrange.  
\- Ce gamin a toujours été un nid à problème. Tu le sais très bien. Je ne vais pas arranger son caractère de cochon d’un coup de baguette magique. Et il est retors en plus. Il élabore toujours des stratégies pour obtenir ce qu’il veut. Le mariage qui a failli avoir lieu entre vos deux pays en est la preuve. »  
Troisième verre. Il en faudrait un quatrième, voire un cinquième. Mais bon, la curiosité d’Alba était piquée. L’essentiel était fait.  
« Il a une clef à son cou. La clef de mon cœur, dit Francis avec dédain. Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureux de lui à cause d’une simple clef.  
\- Ah ! Arthur, ce grand romantique psychopathe ! »  
Francis ne put s’empêcher de rire et d’en profiter pour remettre du whisky dans le verre d’Alba. Il prit également un peu de vin pour le siroter devant Alba. A sa grande joie, Alba prit une gorgée de son alcool fort.  
« C’est le bon qualificatif. Il est encore amoureux de moi. Et à outrance. Je me fais du souci, lui confia Francis. Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette clef ? Elle est ensorcelée ?  
\- C’est plus tordu que ça, lui dit Alba.  
\- Ah ! Bon ? », s’en inquiéta Francis.  
Francis n’aurait jamais cru que cette clef était véritablement dangereuse.  
« Mais ne t’inquiète pas. Rien de magique. C’est juste une idée romantiquement tordue. »  
Alba avala son quatrième verre.  
« Enfin. Ça date d’un moment cette histoire de clef. Pourquoi ça t’inquiète autant maintenant ?  
\- Arthur m’a retrouvé. J’étais désagréablement surpris par sa visite. Et je pense qu’il prépare un méga mauvais coup. Et j’aurais besoin de ton expertise de magicien. »  
La langue d’Alba était assez déliée pour qu’il lui dise ce qu’Arthur comptait réaliser comme sort. Et il était assez alerte pour reconnaître les ingrédients du sort.  
« Il m’a demandé de cacher ceci, par tous les moyens à ma disposition, dit Francis en sortant les ingrédients de son sac. Qu’est-ce qu’il comptait faire ? Apparemment, ça l’effrayait d’en être arrivé à ce point. »  
Alba regarda les ingrédients avec une joie malsaine. Francis se tendit de tout son être, prêt à partir de cette maison à grande vitesse. C’était vraiment mauvais signe. Alba éclata dans un grand éclat de rire et but encore un verre.  
« Oh ! Mince ! J’étais tellement content que je t’ai oublié cinq secondes. Trinquons à cette excellente nouvelle ! »  
Francis ne savait pas à quoi il trinquait, mais le fit pour en apprendre plus sur ce sort.  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est comme sort ?  
\- Arthur doit être vraiment désespéré, s’en réjouit Alba. Enfin ! Tous ses siècles de sapage vont aboutir.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Je pense que notre pire ennemi est à bout ! Il suffit de peu pour qu’on s’en débarrasse définitivement. Fais-lui une lettre incendiaire pour lui rappeler que tu ne l’aimes pas et que tu ne l’aimeras jamais. Et de mon côté, j’en ferai une où je lui démolirai le moral.  
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas. »  
Francis jouait un peu à l’idiot pour obtenir des informations. Il n’avait pas envie que le père de ses enfants disparaisse définitivement.  
« Tu n’as pas besoin de savoir… »  
Alba souriait un peu idiotement. Très bien, l’alcool lui était monté à la tête. Il fallait bien choisir ces mots pour l’orienter dans la bonne direction.  
« Ce serait dommage que je n’en sache pas plus. Je ne pourrai pas remercier comme il se doit celui ou celle qui m’a débarrassé d’Arthur.  
\- Ah ! Oui… Mais je ne pense pas que ça va te plaire.  
\- Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que d’être débarrassé d’Arthur. Crois-moi.  
\- Depuis sa naissance, Arthur est une plaie. Il a tué notre mère en venant au monde… »  
Francis savait que la fratrie Kirkland avait eu énormément du mal à se remettre de la perte de leur mère. Contrairement à ce qu’Alba pensait sûrement, c’était Arthur qui en avait le plus souffert. Pas de mère pour s’occuper de lui et une fratrie tellement en deuil qu’elle le détestait.  
« … Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à moi, j’aurais laissé Arthur à son triste sort. Il aurait nourri les loups et on n’en parlait plus. Mais Cymru, trop bonne âme, a voulu le garder avec nous. J’ai supporté les cris de bébé pendant plusieurs mois… Quel braillard ! J’ai réussi à monter suffisamment la famille contre lui pour qu’on le confie à une humaine et qu’on s’en débarrasse. Je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau avec une telle nourrice. Il a fallu une semaine pour que ma famille aille le chercher et le ramener à la maison… »  
Francis n’avait jamais entendu cette histoire et était vraiment à l’écoute. Il ignorait complètement qu’Abby, Liam et Cymru avaient voulu s’occuper d’Arthur à ce point. Et surtout, il ne savait pas qu’Alba détestait Arthur à ce point.  
« … Au bout de quelques jours, j’en ai eu marre de revoir cet avorton. Alors, j’ai ensorcelé Abby, Liam et Cymru pour qu’ils détestent Arthur autant que moi… »  
Francis était stupéfait qu’Alba ait osé pratiquer un tel sortilège sur ses proches. C’était une malédiction terrible pour toute la fratrie. Si ça venait à se savoir, Francis ne donnait pas cher de la peau d’Alba.  
« … Là, on a pu le confier à une humaine… Et c’est Cymru qui a choisi la nourrice… J’aurais dû me méfier. Cymru est un peu moins sensible aux sortilèges que les autres membres de la famille. Ça n’empêchait pas qu’il détestait Arthur. Mais sa bonne conscience a fait en sorte qu’il place Arthur dans un bon foyer. Et surtout, Cymru m’a caché où il avait placé Arthur ! »   
Sans Cymru, Arthur n’aurait vraiment pas fait long feu. Ce n’était pas sûr qu’Arthur croit que Cymru l’ait protégé autant. Ils ne s’entendaient pas tellement bien, sur le plan familial. Par contre, pour ce qui était des affaires du Royaume, ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde.  
« Bref, Arthur a survécu et a vécu assez longtemps pour devenir une nation viable. Là, on a essayé de lui saper le moral par tous les moyens à notre disposition. Et c’est là que j’ai compris qu’Arthur était loin d’être un idiot. Bien sûr, il ripostait aux pierres qu’on lui lançait avec un arc et des flèches. Il visait bien de loin. Mais le pire, c’étaient toutes les tactiques qu’il était capable d’élaborer pour se rapprocher de nous et nous tirer plusieurs flèches d’affilée. Sale gosse… »  
Francis n’avait pour l’instant pas appris pas grand-chose sur le sort que voulait lancer Arthur quelques jours auparavant. Il hésitait à resservir Alba, mais il n’osait pas l’interrompre. Alba était bien lancé.  
« … A ce moment-là, Arthur devenait une nuisance et une véritable nation avide de territoire. J’avais même peur qu’il nous détruise tous. Et là, il t’a rencontré. Tu as détruit tout ce que j’avais fait, en redonnant confiance à Arthur et en lui apportant amour et reconnaissance. J’étais dans une colère noire. Une alliance entre vos deux pays était à prévoir. Et cette alliance nous aurait balayé, voire rayé de la carte… »  
Francis se tendit imperceptiblement. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui s’était passé.  
« … J’ai fais d’une pierre deux coups. Je voulais me débarrasser d’Arthur, mais aussi éviter votre alliance. Ce n’est pas facile de tuer une nation aussi forte qu’Arthur. Il faut miser sur le long terme. Par contre, rompre votre amour naissant, c’était assez facile. Et tu es bien content de ne pas être amoureux d’Arthur ?  
\- Oui, répondit prudemment Francis, s’attendant à tout.  
\- J’ai lancé une malédiction sur Arthur. Personne ne peut l’aimer... »   
Francis ressentit comme un choc émotionnel en apprenant cette malédiction. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Arthur à cause d’une malédiction. Et c’était certainement le cas pour leurs enfants également. C’était terriblement injuste pour Arthur et son entourage.  
« Quelqu’un de normalement constitué ne survit pas longtemps sans recevoir d’amour. Arthur a tenu quelques siècles, ce fourbe. Il a toujours eu l’espoir que tu l’aimes en retour, cet idiot. C’est impossible. La malédiction t’en empêche. Et il garde cette clef, en espérant que tu découvriras tout seul ce que c’est ! »   
Mal à l’aise, le cœur battant la chamade, Francis se reprit assez pour demander des explications.  
« Et qu’est-ce que c’est ?   
\- La clef de ta prison. Tu étais prisonnier d’Arthur, juste avant votre mariage arrangé. Et oh ! La porte s’est ouverte tout seul pour te permettre de t’enfuir. C’était Arthur. »  
Francis sentit comme une bulle prête à éclater dans son cœur. Ce qu’il ressentait était enfui tout au fond de lui et ne demandait qu’à sortir. Arthur lui avait donné l’occasion de fuir leur mariage arrangé. C’était certainement parce qu’Arthur n’avait jamais voulu qu’ils se marient par obligation. Il voulait lui donner le choix.  
Arthur l’aimait énormément.  
Francis sentit ses sentiments se libérer peu à peu de leur prison.  
Depuis tout ce temps, il était amoureux…   
Farncis revint à la réalité quand Alba toucha les ingrédients, avec un sourire malsain. Francis frissonna d’horreur. Il avait affaire à une nation dangereuse qui l’avait privé de son bonheur et de celui d’Arthur. Il ne devait pas l’oublier. Si cette malédiction n’avait pas été lancée, sa famille serait unie.  
« Je vais te dire pour le sort d’Arthur, continua Alba. Arthur voulait être capable de ne plus aimer quiconque. Il n’a sûrement pas conscience que ce sort aurait signé sa fin. Ça tue une nation à coup sûr. A petit feu. C’est malheureux que ce sortilège ne peut être lancé que par la personne concernée, sinon je l’aurais fait depuis longtemps…   
\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?, se rebella Francis.  
\- D’ici une douzaine d’heures, tu auras tout oublié. C’est l’effet de cette malédiction. De plus, je doute que tu puisses la briser en si peu de temps.   
\- Et comment fais-t-on ?   
\- Oh ! Il faudrait que tu aimes Arthur subitement et que tu l’embrasses en pensant à tout l’amour que tu as pour lui… Mais je doute… »  
Francis sortit le dé phosphorescent qu’Arthur lui avait donné et l’agita pour être téléporté jusqu’à chez lui.


	15. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Et je dirai heureusement. La fin peut paraître rapide, mais vu comment j'ai fait mon scénario, la faire traîner en longueur ne serait pas génial non plus.  
> J'espère que la fin vous plaira et que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire cette fanfiction.  
> Je risque d'être moins présente dans le mois qui vient... Parce que je vais me lancer dans l'auto-édition... Et que c'est toute une aventure administrative dans un premier temps.  
> Je vous en reparlerai une fois que tout sera mis en place.

Francis atterrit dans sa maison au Canada, plongée dans le noir.  
Il était encore très chamboulé par ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Et surtout, il avait peur qu’Alba veuille l’empêcher de rompre la malédiction.  
Ne se souciant pas de réveiller les enfants, Francis appela Arthur de toutes ses forces en allant vers sa chambre.  
« Stupid frog, tu en fais un boucan !, râla Arthur quand Francis entra dans sa chambre.  
\- J’ai fait une connerie !  
\- J’aime pas quand tu dis ça ! »  
Francis raconta dans les grandes lignes qu’Arthur était sous l’emprise d’une malédiction d’Alba.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas ! Alba ne peut pas nous trouver ! La maison est protégée par un sort magique. Et qu’est-ce que tu foutais chez lui ?, s’énerva Arthur.  
\- Je voulais seulement savoir quel sort tu voulais te lancer… Bon, d’accord, t’embêter aussi.  
\- Comme d’habitude… Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette malédiction ? »  
Francis se sentit très fébrile. Il savait qu’Arthur serait très peiné. Et aussi, il était apeuré par la force de ses sentiments pour Arthur. Francis avait l’impression que tout son être menaçait d’exploser sous la force de son amour pour Arthur. C’était comme si tout savoir avait libéré des siècles et des siècles de sentiments enfouis en lui. C’était extrêmement violent. Il n’était pas habitué à ressentir de telles choses pour Arthur.  
« Francis, ça va ?  
\- Personne ne peut t’aimer. C’est la malédiction. »  
Francis vit les larmes se former aux coins des yeux d’Arthur et s’écouler lentement. Francis ne put s’empêcher de prendre Arthur dans ses bras pour le consoler. Arthur mit un peu de temps à l’enlacer aussi, sûrement choqué par ce geste intime tellement rare entre eux.  
« On ne peut pas briser facilement cette malédiction, pleura Arthur… Et pourquoi Alba a-t-il fait cela ? C’est injuste, c’est juste ignoble. Je me suis senti tellement seul.  
\- Je suis là, Arthur, répondit Francis en passant les mains dans son dos pour le rassurer.  
\- Il t’a dit comment briser la malédiction ? C’est impossible. »  
Francis prit son courage à deux mains, regarda Arthur dans les yeux avec tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour lui et l’embrassa.  
A peine Francis toucha les lèvres d’Arthur qu’il sentit comme une onde magique très puissante et lumineuse naître et se propager à partir d’eux. Arthur continua de l’embrasser tendrement, renforçant les sentiments de Francis. L’homme qu’il aimait était là dans ses bras. Ils venaient de briser une malédiction de plusieurs siècles avec la force de leur amour. Et c’était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.  
Arthur avait toujours les larmes aux yeux, quand ils arrêtèrent de s’embrasser. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Francis dans un soupir de bien-être. Francis l’accueillit contre lui. Francis savait que son amour pour Arthur était assez fort pour briser la malédiction. Cette conviction le réconfortait dans le maëlstrom de ses sentiments.  
Francis se sentait idiot d’avoir eu autant de haine pour Arthur, alors qu’il en était tout simplement amoureux. Il était sûr qu’Alba allait chèrement le payer. Arthur n’oublierait jamais une telle vacherie.  
Francis entendit alors Alfred pleurer. S’ils avaient brisé la malédiction, Alfred en ressentait sûrement les conséquences.  
« Il faut qu’on aille voir les enfants. Alfred ne me déteste sûrement plus, dit Arthur avec émotion.  
\- On y va, Arthur. »  
Arthur lui prit délicatement la main comme un amoureux et l’emmena voir leurs enfants.  
Alfred demanda immédiatement à être dans les bras d’Arthur. Matthew se frottait doucement les yeux, encore endormi. Francis le prit contre lui pour l’aider à se rendormir.  
« Matthew n’était pas atteint par la malédiction », comprit Francis.  
Arthur vint à côté de lui, alors qu’Alfred lui faisait un gros câlin. Il fit un test magique sur Matthew.  
« Effectivement, Matthew est sûrement un magicien immunisé contre les sorts des autres. Mon frère Cymru n’est sensible qu’aux sorts de la famille, par exemple. Oh ! C’est pas vrai. Mes frères et ma sœur étaient aussi sous l’emprise de la malédiction.  
\- Ça va sûrement s’arranger avec eux. Il n’y a qu’avec Alba que ça risque d’être compliqué.  
\- Le priver de pouvoirs magiques pendant une durée indéterminée serait une bonne punition. Et aussi un moyen de se protéger de lui. Il faudra peut-être que je rentre en Angleterre pour gérer toutes ces affaires de famille plus tôt que prévu.  
\- Les enfants sont trop jeunes.  
\- Mais je peux te les confier un certain temps et revenir ensuite ? », demanda Arthur.  
Francis hésita énormément. Il avait envie de rester avec Arthur, d’apprendre à vivre avec ses sentiments et de le connaître un peu plus.  
« Arthur, j’ai envie que tu restes avec moi. Je t’aime enfin. C’est tout nouveau pour moi. Mes sentiments ne sont pas vraiment stables. C’est comme si je me battais contre ce que je ressentais pendant la malédiction. J’aimerais que tu restes avec moi, avec les enfants.  
\- Il n’y a pas que le fait de savoir que j’étais maudit qui a réveillé tes sentiments. Ce n’est pas possible. »  
Francis toucha délicatement la clef autour du cou d’Arthur.  
« Oh ! Tu sais…  
\- Alba m’a raconté. C’est vraiment la clef de mon cœur, sourit Francis. Pourquoi ne m’avoir jamais rien dit ?  
\- Tu m’aurais cru ? »  
Francis savait que non. Il n’aurait jamais cru Arthur sur un sujet aussi délicat. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux devant autant de manque de confiance entre eux.  
« Francis. Cette malédiction était terrible pour toi comme pour moi. Elle nous a privé de siècles de bonne entente et peut-être même d’amour.  
\- Maintenant, on va tout faire pour que ça marche entre nous, lui sourit Francis.  
\- Compte sur moi. Je ne te lâcherai pas facilement.  
\- Je sais à quel point tu tiens à moi. Tu m’as attendu tout ce temps. Et pourquoi ? J’étais vraiment odieux avec toi.  
\- Je sais quel homme bon, adorable et charmant tu peux être, lui susurra Arthur. Et j’étais jaloux de tous tes amis avec lesquels tu étais vraiment toi. J’espère que tu vas redevenir l’homme que j’aime avec moi. »  
Francis était vraiment touché par cette déclaration d’amour. Il reposa délicatement Matthew qui s’était endormi entre temps.  
« J’espère que tout ceci va nous permettre de nous retrouver, Arthur. Vraiment…  
\- En tout cas, ce ne sera pas trop pour ce soir. Je crois qu’on a un petit américain qui ne veut pas me lâcher. »  
Francis rit en voyant à quel point Alfred ne voulait pas quitter Arthur. Ce devait être difficile pour une petite nation toutes ces émotions d’un coup. Francis suivit Arthur jusqu’à sa chambre. Et ils dormirent avec leur enfant entre eux. Du coup, Matthew se réveilla dans la nuit et s’aperçut qu’il était tout seul et les réclama. De ce fait, ils finirent la nuit avec leurs enfants contre eux.  
Les jours suivants furent très étranges pour Francis. Peu à peu, son animosité contre Arthur s’en allait et était remplacé par son amour pour lui. Arthur faisait tout pour le séduire. Et c’était bien agréable. Son amour pour Arthur se renforçait. Et il voyait bien qu’Arthur était de plus en plus heureux avec lui. Leurs enfants sentaient la différence également. Ils avaient l’air bien plus sereins et plus enclins à jouer entre eux et avec leurs parents.  
Quand Francis se levait le matin, il voyait sa famille unie et remplie de joie.  
Il avait trouvé le bonheur.  
Ils allaient vivre encore plusieurs années heureuses dans l’anonymat le plus total. Ils verraient grandir leurs enfants et seraient très peu impactés par leur statut de nation.  
Francis se souviendrait toujours avec nostalgie de ces quelques années de calme dans sa vie. Arthur, aussi.   
Cette trêve dans leur vie de nation avait fait naître leur amour et l’avait renforcé au fil des années.


End file.
